Duels of the Planeswalkers: Una Historia sobre Magic: The Gathering
by JaydenDust
Summary: Basado en el famoso TCG creado por Richard Garfield, Duels of the Planeswalkers nos muestra a cuatro jóvenes portadores de la "Chispa del Planeswalker", un poder de otro mundo el cual ellos sólo creían parte de un juego. Transmutando Magia proveniente de otros Planos y encontrando a otros como ellos, los jóvenes no tardarían en descubrir que son parte de algo más que una caza.
1. Fortalecimiento, 1

Capítulo 1: Fortalecimiento, 1

A veces me gustaría imaginar que este mundo es un lugar distinto. Uno donde fuera posible caminar entre las Ninfas y nadar entre los atlantes. Un lugar donde no haya límite para nuestra mente ni lógica para la existencia y significado mismo de la vida.

Pero a veces, entro en razón y me doy cuenta de que si las cosas están como están es por algo, no tenemos derecho a cambiar eso. Jamás lo tendremos.

Pero… Si tuviéramos la capacidad de hacerlo, ¿Sería bueno o malo?

-¡Drake! –Llamó a mi puerta la mujer de mi vida, con un plato entre su mano izquierda, despertándome de mi letargo. Haciéndome entrar en razón nuevamente. -¡Drake hijo, llegarás tarde a clases!

-Ya estoy despierto, pasa –Respondí estirándome mientras bostezaba, para luego sentarme en mi cama. Mamá entró a mi habitación y dejó en mi mesa de noche el plato con dos Panqueques calientes rellenos con algo de queso y mantequilla sobre las mismas, derritiéndose con el calor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

-Alrededor de media hora –Respondí tomando el plato para morder un panqueque.

-¿Por qué no habías bajado a la cocina?

-Bueno, básicamente porque no quería oírte cantando música de los _Backstreet Boys_ mientras cocinabas –Sonreí.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! –Fruncía el ceño mi madre.

-¡Sólo bromeaba! –Me excusé.

Mamá salió, y al irse seguí comiendo mientras volvía al letargo – ¿Es la palabra correcta? – en el que estaba momentos antes de que ella entrara. Esta vez, me quedé pensando en varias cosas, pero me enfocaba también en pensar en una cosa en especial…

Dragones.

¿Por qué dragones? Simple, ellos son los amos del cielo.

¿Sabían que las escamas de un dragón son aún más resistentes que un Búnker antinuclear? Con una sola escama podríamos blindar cosas como construcciones, casas, vehículos, armamento e incluso ropas comunes, aunque todo depende de la persona en la que estas caigan.

Claro está, implicando que estos existan.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me fijé en el momento que terminé de comer, y cuando lo hice ya era hora de irme a clases. Así que recogí el plato y me disponía a ir a llevarlo, pero me distraje nuevamente al ver mi deck de Magic the Gathering en mi peinadora. Recordé que ese deck me ayudó a armarlo mamá –Que en sus tiempos era de esos "espíritus libres" que vestían de negro, oían rock a todo volumen y se reunían todos los sábados a medianoche a jugar Calabozos y Dragones (de una de esas reuniones salí yo) –Y que, además, estaba repleta de dragones.

- _Sólo el sol que refulge sobre los muros de Arashin podría brillar con más fuerza_ –Decía leyendo el texto de historia de la carta llamada "Señora de escamas resistente", cuyo artwork miraba con atención –Me pregunto… ¿El sol en Tarkir es más brillante que en la tierra? ¿O es igual de brillante?

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a su soberano? –Interrumpió mi madre, quien se asomaba nuevamente desde la puerta de su casa –Tienes su carta, ¿No?

-¿La del Soberano de Arashin? –Respondí buscando dicha carta en mi deck –Si, la tengo. Me parece un poco inútil.

-Deberías sentirte afortunado, en mis tiempos era difícil encontrar una criatura con 6/6 y que además no tuviera una habilidad que la matara al final del turno.

-Era porque Richard Garfield no pensó que su juego tendría tal boom.

-Bueno, es cierto –Afirmó sonriendo –A veces quisiera jugar de nuevo, después de todo sigo siendo una Clérigo nivel 35 en C&D

-Pero, Calabozos y Dragones y Magic son dos juegos distintos.

-Obvio que son juegos distintos, no soy tan vieja para confundirlos.

-Jamás dije eso...

-Jejeje, lo se –Sonrió dándose la vuelta –Bueno, deberías vestirte.

-Eso haré.

Mamá cerró la puerta y esta vez sí comencé a vestirme. Me coloqué el uniforme de la escuela como siempre y arreglé el bolso. Metí la baraja de MTG como era de costumbre, ya que a veces me reunía al salir de clases con mis demás de amigos. En fin, arreglé mi bolso y salí del cuarto estirándome un poco, mamá me vio y me despidió con un beso en la frente. Luego de eso, salí de casa.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 7:26 a.m. cuando toqué la primera acera de la calle. Mi escuela estaba relativamente cerca de mi casa, por lo tanto creía innecesario tomar el bus –Aunque personalmente, creo que sería mejor que me fuera en él para ahorrar tiempo –por lo que me fui caminando. No planeaba seguir pensando en lo de antes ya que prefiero tener la vista atenta en la calle por los peligros de ésta, o porque simplemente no quiero quedarme parado como tonto si me distraigo mientras divago en mis pensamientos fantasiosos.

-¡Oye, Richards! –Llamó desde un auto rojo un chico con el mismo uniforme que yo, acompañado por su padre –¿Te importaría subir?

-Ashton, sabes que no es necesario que me lleves –Respondí mientras seguía caminando

-¡Ni hablar! –Reclamó abriendo la puerta de atrás del auto de su padre –Llegarás todo sudado, insisto.

-Gracias, pero…

-¡Que te subas al Ashtomóvil! –Exclamó halándome del brazo.

-¡Aaaah! ¡bueno, bueno!

-Ashton –Habló su padre en un tono no molesto, sino firme y formal –No era necesario que actuases así con Drake.

-Papá, Drake es un terco –Dijo dándome un suave golpe en el hombro –A veces es necesario _destercar_ a un terco.

-¿Esa palabra siquiera existe? –Bromee un poco.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo era que dijiste en el monólogo de primaria? _"Los límites para lo que existe y lo que no son imaginarios",_ ¿verdad?

-Ash, en ese momento era un niño que leía algo que su madre escribió, ¿crees que pienso eso actualmente?

Sí, actualmente, _lo hago._

-Quien sabe, siempre has sido un misterio –Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sólo yo? –Dije mirándolo con una irónica sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Ya llegamos, muchachos –Interrumpió el señor Pines estacionando su Auto –Por favor, no vayan a matarse hoy, mira que mañana es martes de Pizza. ¿Ya le avisaste a tu madre para que vayas, Drake?

-No, ¡pero lo haré! –Respondí bajándome del auto –¡Gracias por traerme, señor!

-No hay de que –Sonrió retrocediendo el auto una vez que Ashton bajó

-Ahh, ¡pero no querías subirte al Ashtomóvil! –Reclamó Ashton.

-Cállate y entremos –Le dije dándole un pequeño empujón para después entrar a la institución.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban vacíos, puesto a que ya todos estaban dentro de sus aulas. Evidentemente yo también debería estar dentro, pero no tengo clases hasta las 8:00 a.m. ya que la profesora siempre llega media hora después debido a que tiene permiso por lactancia materna.

Media hora que pasaría lentísimo si no encontraba en que distraer mi mente…

-Oye Drake.

-¿Si? –Respondí estirándome antes de sentarme en las escaleras.

-Por fin ayer terminé de armar mi Deck de Magic. Costó un poco armarlo como se deb—

-Momento –Interrumpí –¿Desde cuando tú juegas Magic?

-Bueno, es gracioso jejejej –Respondió rascándose la cabeza –Planeaba decírtelo mañana en la noche, pero creo que fui un poco imprudente hoy. En fin, no creo que sea la gran cosa.

-¿Puedo verlo? –Pregunté algo curioso.

-¿En batalla? Cuando quieras –Respondió algo desafiante.

-¡Hagámoslo!

Inmediatamente fuimos a la cafetería, la cual estaba casi sola, contando sólo con la presencia de la cocinera y de Nathaly, una de nuestras compañeras.

Ashton y yo nos sentamos e inmediatamente comenzamos la partida.

-¿Sabes las reglas?

-Lo básico –Respondió tomando siete cartas de su deck como es común al iniciar el juego. –Puedes comenzar tú, si gustas.

-Lo haré –Dirigí mi mano hacia una de mis siete cartas –Lanzo un bosque.

Los bosques son una de las 5 cartas de tierras básicas, la cual produce maná verde –Pero, no quiero hablar de las reglas del juego justo ahora. Si quieren aprender a jugar, háganlo por la propia.

-¡Ahora, giro tierras! –Exclamé poniendo de forma vertical la carta del bosque.

-¡Sssshhh! –Siseó la cocinera.

-¡Lo siento! –dije avergonzado. Esta vez hablaré un poco más bajo –Giro tierras, llamo al Sirviente de la escama.

-¿0/0? –Preguntó Ashton tomando la carta -¿Por qué llamarías a una criatura con 0/0 al campo? Además de que se parece a ti…

-Te equivocas. Entra con un contador +1/+1 –Quité de las manos de Ashton la carta y la volví a poner de mi lado de la mesa –Ahora, juega.

Ashton tomó una carta de su biblioteca (deck) y se quedó mirando su mano un buen rato.

-¿Ya?

-No, espera –Miraba Ashton una de sus cartas sin aparentemente saber que hacer –Pues, solo coloco una montaña. Adelante.

Mientras jugábamos, sentía que Nathaly nos miraba desde la mesa donde ella estaba sentada con su computadora. La mirada de Nathaly era algo incómoda, pero no le tomé importancia y seguí concentrándome en mi juego.

-Ahora, yo jugaré una llanura –Coloqué la carta en la mesa al lado de los bosques, para luego girarla junto con la misma –Y giro tierras de nuevo, traigo a la Guerrera de Drómoka.

-3/1 y 1/1. ¿Planeas atacarme con ambas? –Preguntó mirando mi lado de la mesa.

-Para nada, Guerrera de Drómoka tiene _Summoning Sickness_ -También llamado Mareo de invocación, osea que no puedo atacar hasta el siguiente turno –No pienso atacar solo con el sirviente. Adelante.

-Bueno, pues… -Robó una carta Ashton y nuevamente se quedó mirando su mano.

-¿Puedo ver que tienes? –Se levantó Nathaly de su mesa y se acercó a Ashton.

-Ehm, por supuesto…

-Hmm, interesante… -Miraba con atención la chica la mano de mi amigo –Pues, puedes jugar esto, por lo visto. Giro una montaña, Lanzo instantáneo.

-¿Descarga desgarradora? –Dije algo extrañado, ya que no esperaba ver esa carta en su deck.

- _La descarga desgarradora hace 4 puntos de daño a la criatura blanca o azul objetivo_ –Leyó Ashton el texto de dicha carta –¿Osea que hago 4 de daño a… Guerrera de Drómoka, no?

Guerrera de Drómoka solo tiene 1 de resistencia, por ende, el Instantáneo de Ashton/Nathaly la destruiría.

-Eso es… -Puse la carta en la pila de descarte, o cementerio –Típica jugada de ti, Pirómana.

 _Pirómana_ es el sobrenombre de Nathaly online, en un foro de juegos de rol en el que estamos.

-Bueno, ¿Debía ayudar al newbbie, no?

-Ehem –Le arrebató las cartas de la mano a Nathaly –Veamos qué puedo hacer ahora…

-Nada, ya gastaste todo el maná. Es turno de Drake.

-Okay, entonces—

De pronto, una alarma sonó en la computadora de Nathaly.

-Ups, son las 8:00. Hora de clases.

-¡Bah, tan pronto! –Se quejó Ashton tirando las cartas en la mesa.

-Ya, no te alteres –Recogí mis cartas y las puse en mi bolso nuevamente. –Podemos jugar de nuevo al salir de clases, ¿ok?

-Creo que la próxima vez no necesitarás mi ayuda –Bromeó Natal dirigiéndose a su mesa a recoger sus cosas –Ya sabes qué hacer con esa carta la próxima vez.

-Sí, si sí –Gruñó mi amigo recogiendo su bolso –Si te consideras tan buena, ¿Por qué no juego contra ti la próxima vez?

Nathaly al instante cambió su expresión a una un poco más cerrada y como de disgusto. Como si hubiese oído algo que no le gustó.

-Qué, ¿dije algo malo?

-N-No, nada. –Titubeó la chica moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, ¿Por qué habrías dicho algo malo? Me estás retando a una batalla, no puedo negarme –Dijo la chica saliendo de la cafetería con su bolso a cuestas. Aunque a su vez, podía notar que volvía a la misma expresión de antes al pasar la puerta. ¿Por qué lo haría? Desde que conozco a Nathaly no había visto que pusiera tal expresión, mucho menos al tratarse de jugar.

En fin.

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a clases. De allí, pasar una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos hablando de literatura, y libros, y todo lo que la materia tuviese. No es _tan_ aburrida la clase una vez que la profesora comienza a hablar fuera del dictado, comienza a hablar de sus sueños frustrados de escritora y ejemplos de cómo sería equis historia en la vida real.

Esta vez, nos habló sobre un libro que recién había terminado. Llamado _El código DaVinci descodificado._ Más que un libro independiente –Según –Era una especie de guía para entender el libro común. Se extendí a hablar bastante sobre cosas como el Santo Grial, los templarios, el Sudario y cosas por el estilo que si bien no dejan de ser interesantes, la forma en la que contaba dichas cosas hacían ver al libro como un súper best seller en comparación con la novela original.

En ese momento pensé, ¿Qué es realmente el santo grial?

Unos dicen que era un plato, otros que un cáliz o algo parecido.

¿Por qué tanto revuelo por dicho objeto en la época medieval? ¿Qué lo hacía tan importante? Es decir, si es porque fue usado por Jesucristo, pensemos que él usó diversos tipos de cálices o de platos a lo largo de su vida. ¿Por qué esos dejan de ser otros "santos griales"?

Nuevamente caí en mis pensamientos fantasiosos. Comencé a nadar sobre mis ideas.

-Oye, ¡Drake! –Susurró Ashton entre dientes -¡Drake!

No presté atención a sus llamados y seguí hundido en mis pensamientos. Esta vez, pensando en los Templarios.

¿Por qué esos tipos mataban tanto? ¿En nombre de Cristo? ¿Por qué? Entre otras cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento me mantenían atado a mi despiste y falta de atención a la clase, hasta que una voz me hizo entrar en razón.

-Señor Richards –Se puso la profesora frente a mi pupitre. –¿Está prestando atención?

-¡Ah! S-Sí.

-Entonces, explíquele a la clase. ¿En qué género literario se clasificaría el libro?

En ese momento miré a Nathaly como si quisiera que respondiera por mí, pero ella respondió con otra mirada diciendo algo como _"No lo sé, también estoy perdida"_

-Señor Richards, espero su respuesta.

-Ehm… -Dudaba mirando a la educadora quien esperaba impacientemente que respondiera a su pregunta –¿Ensayo, quizás?

-¿Ensayo? ¿Está seguro?

-Cien por ciento –Afirmaba con la cabeza con cara de _"oh bueno, quizás pudo ser peor"_ –De la forma en la que lo cuenta, opino que el autor lo escribió en… Estilo de ensayo para… Ehmm, _retratar_ los secretos de la obra original, ¿no?

La profesora me miraba con incredulidad, pero al ser un argumento de hecho bastante convincente, no dijo nada y siguió con la clase. De cierta forma me sentí aliviado con eso, y en respuesta dejé salir un suspiro para luego quedarme en posición de descanso intentando esta vez prestar más atención a la clase.

Y así pasaron los segundos, convirtiéndose en minutos para luego volverse horas. Y las horas dieron pie a que el timbre final sonara, a eso de las 2:45 p.m, unos 15 minutos antes de lo habitual.

Me paré de mi asiento y recogí mis cosas mientras los demás hacían lo mismo. Sin embargo, cuando miré a mi alrededor pude ver a Nathaly con su mano derecha puesta sobre su frente como si de un dolor de cabeza se tratara. Inmediatamente me acerqué a ella con mi bolso a cuestas.

-¿Ocurre algo?

\- …Eh? –Dudó la chica de cabellos naranja –No, no, no. No ocurre nada.

-¿Segura? Nathaly has estado bastante rara hoy.

-¿Rara? Tss, para nada –Negó dándome un leve empujón –Ya, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Noté como me mirabas ahora cuando tenía la partida de Magic con Ashton –Dije provocando que la mirada de la chica subiera de la nada –Esa mirada no era común, mucho menos la cara que pusiste cuando Ashton te retó.

-Como decírtelo… ¿No lo sientes?

-¿Sentirlo? ¿De qué hablas? –Respondí algo extrañado mientras cruzaba la puerta del salón hacia los pasillos.

-No… De nada, ya olvídalo.

-Ehhh… _Ok_ –Sin duda ocurría algo raro con esta chica. ¿A qué se refería con que si "no lo siento"? ¿Acaso debería sentir algo? No lo sé –¿Te me estás declarando o algo parecido? -Bromee

-Tampoco lleguemos a esos extremos.

-Lo sé, solo jugaba.

De pronto, un pitido sonó proveniente de la camisa de Nathaly. Probablemente se trate de uno de sus tantos _gadgets_ , nada fuera de lo común tratándose de ella.

-Hay uno cerca… -La escuché susurrar.

-¿Uno? –Nathaly calló e hizo como si no hubiese dicho nada y siguió caminando esta vez a un paso más acelerado hacia la salida -¡Oye, Pirómana! ¡Espérame!

-¡Oigan chicos! –Ashton se acercó a nosotros algo apresurado -¡Aún me deben una de Magic cada uno!

-Ahora no, Ash –Le dije intentando seguirle el paso a la chica.

-¿Van a algún lado en especial?

-Chicos, no me sigan –Dijo Nathaly en un tono algo bajo mientras aceleraba un poco más su caminar.

-No, algo te pasa y necesito saber que es.

-Drake, basta –Nathaly se detuvo y volteó a verme. Su expresión corporal indicaba que en efecto había algo que ocultaba –No me pasa nada, no debes seguirme.

-Todo lo contrario –Dijo un tipo encapuchado que se acercaba a nosotros lentamente.

-Oh no… -Retrocedió Ashton al ver al sujeto.

-Drake, Ashton, váyanse. Ahora.

-Nononono, espera… -Comenzó a olfatear el encapuchado acercándose a mí. Yo obviamente retrocedía a medida que se iba acercando -Huele como a… Drómoka… -Aspiró nuevamente y luego me miró a la cara poniendo cara de pocos amigos –Tú eres un Planeswalker, ¿cierto?

-Drake, ¡corre! –Exclamó Nathaly.

-¿Qu-Que está ocurriendo? –Me pregunté mientras seguía retrocediendo algo atemorizado –¿Qué tiene que ver Drómoka con todo esto? ¿Quién rayos eres?

-Eso no te importa –Respondió con dureza el tipo mientras sacaba una biblioteca de Magic de su bolsillo –Lo que importa es que eres un Planeswalker de Drómoka y el señor Sílumgar estará feliz de consumir tu chispa.

-¿Sílumgar? ¿El señor dragón Sílumgar?

-¡Ya basta! –Exclamó Nathaly poniéndose delante de mí –¡Lucha contra mí, adefesio! ¡Sílumgar quiere mi chispa, dásela! ¡Pero no le pongan un dedo encima a ninguno de los dos!

-De ti Sílumgar ya no quiere nada, Pirómana –Respondió empujando a Nathaly provocando que cayera al suelo –Creo que tener a otro sirviente de un Señor dragón resultará más atractivo para su propósito.

-No entiendo nada… ¿Qué es la chispa? –Dije ya esta vez al borde de entrar a la locura.

-La chispa del Planeswalker… -Respondió Nathaly desde el suelo.

-No… Debes estar bromeando –Dije negando con la cabeza –Eso sólo existe en las historias del juego, no es un elemen—

-Quieres comprobarlo, ¿no? –Chasqueó los dedos el encapuchado mientras me lanzaba una perforante mirada directo al alma –Cruzemos los planos, Planeswalker de Drómoka.

En ese momento, sentí que todo corría más lento, pero más rápido al mismo tiempo. El ambiente a nuestro alrededor se puso extrañamente a escala de grises, a excepción de nosotros cuatro. El sujeto tenía siete cartas en la mano, y tenía su biblioteca en un soporte que poseía el cinturón de su pantalón.

-Reclamo el poder del pantano –Dijo lanzando al cielo una de sus cartas, la cual se volvió un orbe negro que comenzó a girar alrededor de él –Ahora, convierto mi maná negro en la abominación indomable –Extendió su brazo con otra carta en su mano, la cual brilló, y luego de eso el orbe negro que giraba a su alrededor bajó a la tierra –Llamo al Trasgo reptante.

En efecto… El orbe se materializó en una criatura negra repugnante que emanaba un olor a desperdicio horrible. Se trataba de un trasgo reptante, un duende zombi del juego.

-¡L-Lo convocó! –Exclamé sorprendido y a la vez asustado –Como es que…

-¡La chispa del Planeswalker! –Exclamó –¡Gracias a la chispa podemos traer criaturas desde su plano! ¿No es sorprendente?

-¡Drake, es tu turno! –Dijo Nathaly acercándose a mí –Debes derrotarlo como si fuera una partida de Magic normal, ¡sólo así saldremos de aquí!

-Una partida… -Busqué en mi bolso mi deck y comencé a barajarlo.

-Usa esto –Dijo Nathaly entregándome un soporte similar al del enemigo, en donde coloqué mis cartas.

-Gracias –Voltee nuevamente a mi oponente. En mi mano tenía unas pocas criaturas que no costaban mucho maná para convocar y unas cuatro tierras. Tal y como anteriormente había visto, lance una llanura al cielo la cual se volvió un orbe brillante y blanco que giraba alrededor de mí.

Estaba asustado, muy asustado.

Pero ahora la cosa iba en serio.


	2. Fortalecimiento, 2

Capítulo 2: Fortalecimiento, 2

-Creo que ya no puedo hacer más por ahora –Dije mientras observaba al trasgo reptante recuperarse de su Summoning Sickness, así como al orbe negro volver a girar alrededor del misterioso encapuchado que nos emboscó. Estoy asustado, no tengo nada para protegerme del ataque de su trasgo. ¿Y si en verdad no es como en las partidas convencionales de Magic y puede matarme de un golpe? Esta es la vida real, aquí no tenemos 20 vidas… ¿O sí?

En verdad no logro entender mucho de esto. Estoy preocupado.

-¡Jajajaja! –Rio macabramente mientras activaba otra tierra que se materializaba en un orbe negro –Esperaba más de ti, ¡Realmente me decepcionas! ¡He aplastado a muchos Planeswalkers enviados por Drómoka, pero de ellos tú pareces el más lento y patético! –Seguía riendo mientras su trasgo reptante me observaba con sus ojos amarillentos mientras gruñía –Acabaré con tu sufrimiento rápido, llamando a otros dos Trasgos reptantes más –Lanzó las cartas al suelo, quienes al desaparecer los orbes de maná se transformaron en otras dos repulsivas criaturas, quienes no podían mantenerse en pie correctamente quizás debido al más gráfico ejemplo de la Summoning Sickness.

-Me toca, ¿verdad? –Pregunté llevándome mi mano hacia mi biblioteca.

-¡No! –Interrumpió el Planeswalker señalándome -¡Primero le darás de comer a mi trasgo!

El trasgo reptante que no estaba mareado comenzó a moverse a una velocidad ascendente a medida que se acercaba a mí. Obviamente no me quedé parado e intenté esquivarlo, pero mientras más intentaba huir más limitados eran mis movimientos hasta el punto en que el trasgo simplemente clavo sus garras en mí. Solo dolió un segundo, literalmente. Tras eso, aparecieron ante mí veinte velas flotantes de las cuales se apagó una, y de la misma forma que aparecieron, se esfumaron nuevamente con el viento. Lo cual dio a entender que de hecho si poseía las veinte vidas de las batallas normales de MTG, cosa que era un alivio -¿Lo era? –al menos por los momentos.

-Uff… -suspiré antes de ponerme de pie de nuevo para tomar una carta de mi biblioteca, la cual era un hechizo instantáneo –Ahora que es mi turno voy a intentar hacer algo–Dije activando una carta de llanura, cuyo orbe apareció al nada más soltar la carta y casi que directo en mi mano. Luego de eso, tomé una carta de mi mano y moví mi brazo hacia adelante, provocando que los orbes de maná giraran en un espiral que se llevó la carta hasta que esta comenzó a materializar la figura femenina de una guerrera que portaba una armadura blanca compuesta de hueso y escamas.

-Espero sus órdenes, milord–Dijo formalmente la Guerrera de Drómoka, antes de caer de rodillas mareada por la Summoning Sickness.

-Patético, patético, patético. No es necesario que juegue otro hechizo, ya con esto es suficiente. Todo suyo –Ordenó con una seña de la mano a los tres zombis para que retomaran su ataque, y al instante se pusieron en marcha hacia mí.

-¡No los dejaré, bestias! –Desenfundó su espada la guerrera, dispuesta a rebanar a los Zombis a la mitad.

-No –La detuve con solo señalarla, como si de seleccionarla cual programa de computadora fuera –No me defiendo.

-Milord, ¡no! ¡No sabe lo que hace!

Los trasgos me saltaron encima y me mordieron uno a uno. Dos en los hombros y uno en la frente. Dolió un poco más que el ataque anterior, pero se fue igual de rápido que el primero y al igual que en ese ataque, las velas reaparecieron, quedando solo 16 encendidas.

-Ya… ¿Me toca?

-Adelante –Sonrió mi rival macabramente.

-No logro entender… -Ashton observaba a lo lejos la batalla de ambos igual de shockeado que yo –¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-¿Ashton? –Lo observó Nathaly con sorpresa –Si puedes ver esto eso significa que… ¿¡Tú también tienes la chispa!?

-¿Yo también qué? Por favor, explícame.

-Te cuento –Nathaly se acercó a él y mientras observaba el combate comenzó a explicar –Según han dicho, hace varios años una anomalía entre este plano y el otro provocó que la magia de la Chispa del Planeswalker se propagara en este mundo. Pero este poder era diferente a cualquier poder visto antes que hubiera sido provocado por la misma, éste además de otras cosas permitía a los usuarios materializar cosas del otro plano mediante objetos que representaran a dichas cosas, cosas como muñecos vudú, imágenes, o…

-O cartas –Completó Ashton.

-Exacto.

Volviendo a mi batalla, era mi turno de usar algún hechizo, así que activé otra Llanura para así poder tener tres manás blancos para usar. Sin embargo, me quedé recordando una cosa que podía ser algo perjudicial para mí, y eso era la habilidad de los Trasgos reptantes y la consecuencia que trae matarlos. ¿Cómo lo sé? Tengo una carta de Trasgo reptante entre las cartas que no uso, por mucho que esta sea una batalla muy fuera de lo común comparada a otras batallas de Magic que haya tenido eso no significa que no vaya a saber qué hacer en estos casos.

-¿Cómo me deshago de esos trasgos? –Pensé con algo de nerviosismo –Puede que si los mato él no pueda sacarme más, pero…

-¿Toda la vida?

-No, no –Respondí –Solo… Eh, no importa –Moví mi brazo derecho en círculos haciendo desaparecer dos orbes de maná para luego tomar de mi mano un hechizo y lanzarlo –Caminante en la luz, eh… ¿Aparece?

De pronto, una luz intensa brilló frente a mí para luego transfigurarse en la forma de un hechicero de largas cabelleras y vestiduras doradas y verdes.

-Será un gusto pelear a su lado –Se presentó haciendo una reverencia leve para luego darse la vuelta.

-Anda, te toca lanzar.

-No será necesario de nuevo que lo digas –Respondió activando otra carta de Pantano, cuyo maná apareció inmediatamente a su lado –¡Vamos de nuevo, trasgos! –Exclamó, provocando que los tragos comenzaran a gruñir antes de venir a mí.

-¡Ahora! –Tomé una carta de las que habían en mi mano izquierda, y con un movimiento de mi mano derecha usé el maná blanco que quedaba activo –¡Lanzo la Égida cegadora!

Una luz proveniente de un escudo que la Guerrera de Drómoka tomaría hizo que uno de los trasgos retrocediera, mientras que los demás siguieron atacando.

-¡A la carga, Guerrera! –Ordené señalando uno de los trasgos. Ahora, ya que la Égida cegadora además de hacer que una de las criaturas retrocediera, aumentaba las estadísticas de mi Guerrera de Drómoka, pasando de 3/1 a 4/4. Lo suficiente para bloquear a uno de los trasgos sin morir debido a su único punto de resistencia. Aproveché también de indicarle con la mirada al Caminante en la luz que cometiera la acción suicida de bloquear al último trasgo y morir en el intento. Lo bueno, ya solo quedaba uno vivo.

-Muy bien, muy bien… Lograste defenderte, sin embargo sabes lo que ocurre cuando mueren los trasgos reptantes –Señaló a mi Guerrera de Drómoka, cuya armadura estaba desmoronándose un poco. Esto debido a que, en el juego, cada trasgo tiene el poder de disminuir en uno cada estadística de una criatura al morir, y como maté a dos, supongo que las estadísticas de mi guerrera actualmente son 2/2.

-Esa jugada la he visto antes… -Comentó en voz baja Nathaly –Ashton, debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

-¿Pero, como? –Le preguntó Ashton.

-Debo llamar a A.J… -Dijo Nathaly sacando de su mochila una especie de espejo de bolsillo por el cual pasó la mano, y al hacerlo, éste comenzó a emanar una luz blanca. Luego de eso, en el espejo se vio a un chico de cabello blanco, aparentemente mayor que nosotros.

-Nathaly, ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el chico reflejado en el espejo.

-A.J, estoy atrapada en un Duelo de Caminantes con otros dos Walkers novatos. Necesito ayuda.

-¿Qué? ¿Otros dos?

-Sí –Afirmó volteando el espejo al escenario del combate, donde estaba yo activando un Bosque para producir maná verde –El del maná Blanco y Verde es Drake Richards, un amigo y compañero de la escuela. Fuimos emboscados por el objetivo.

-Esas criaturas… -Observaba con atención A.J desde el espejo –Está perdido, la magia de Drómoka está en desventaja con las criaturas de Dylon. Nathaly, necesitan salir de allí antes que él consuma la chispa del chico. Voy en camino.

-Entendido –Afirmó la chica guardando nuevamente el espejo –Ashton, ¿Sabes que hace la biblioteca de Drake?

-No sé mucho de Magic –Respondió –Pero hasta donde tengo entendido, las criaturas de Drake ayudan a fortalecer a las criaturas más débiles.

-Exacto, generalmente las bibliotecas Drómoka se basan en colocar contadores +1/+1 en las criaturas más débiles. Sin embargo, Dylon –El encapuchado –Tiene una biblioteca negra especializada en los contadores -1/-1, contrarrestando la estrategia de Drake. Quiera o no, él está perdido.

-¡Giro Tierras! –Exclamaba yo provocando que dos de los orbes blancos y el orbe verde desaparecieran, para después jugar un hechizo de mi mano –De los yermos cambiantes, ¡reclamo al Mago esculpearena! –Tras mi cinemático discurso, un puñado de arena que traía el viento comenzó a materializar al mago de vestiduras blancas y doradas, el cual se hallaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos, A.J… Apresúrate –Nerviosa, Nathaly comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza debido al tic nervioso que la caracterizaba.

-Ahora, voy a revitalizar a la Guerrera de Drómoka con la magia de la arena, observa.

Me pregunto si lo estoy haciendo bien.

Quizás no estoy nervioso ya que solo se trata de una partida de Magic normal –Solo que a una gran y peligrosa escala –sin embargo, no es que tenga la mejor biblioteca de todas. Y además, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ocurriría el momento en el que todas las velas se apaguen. Eso sí que me preocupa.

 _-¡Confirma!_ –Exclamó el mago abriendo sus blancos ojos, haciendo que la armadura de la Guerrera se reconstruya, quedando incluso mejor que anteriormente. Esto se debe a que _"Cuando el Mago esculpearena entra en el campo de batalla, fortalece 1"_ (Según su carta) Y, al ser la Guerrera de Drómoka la criatura con menor resistencia y por ende la única capaz de recibir el fortalecimiento, se cumple la condición.

-Perfecto, perfecto. _Muy_ buena jugada –Se burlaba Dylon caminando alrededor del Trasgo que aún estaba cegado en su campo, para luego arrodillarse dirigiéndole la mirada –Ahora observa en lo que te convertiré –Tomó una carta de su mano, la elevó hacia el cielo provocando que el maná que tenía lo siguiera formando una estela negra alrededor de la carta, la cual lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer. Al desaparecer la carta junto con el maná, Dylon pateó al trasgo reptante con fuerza provocando que la cabeza de éste se desprendiera de su cuerpo para más tarde deshacerse cual ácido en la tierra.

-Acaba de… ¿Sacrificarlo? –Me pregunté observando la bizarra escena con asombro.

- _De los que en negro mueren viene tu peste_ –Comenzaba a recitar mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros y una niebla comenzaba a propagarse por el lugar – _De los que practican el mal tu fuerza florece._

-Lo está haciendo… -Decía Nathaly denotando preocupación –Va a derrotarlo cuando convoque a la criatura. Está perdido.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –Preguntó Ashton.

-Es un cántico para convocar a una Criatura legendaria…

- _¡Oye el suplicio del Planeswalker que te llama y con negro azabache la desgracia reclama!_ –Completaba el cántico, provocando que del lugar donde se derritió el trasgo comenzara a salir una sombra enorme. Un miedo inminente invadió mi ser, sentía como todo a mi alrededor temblaba y el ambiente se volvía cada vez más frío y oscuro, subiendo ese tipo de clima por mi espalda lentamente. –Llamo al Nomuerto del pantano, ¡La muerte errante!

En ese momento, sentí que me desmayaba sin explicación alguna.

Lo último que pude ver antes de caer fue a la Sombra materializarse en algo espantoso que dirigió su zarpa hacia mí.

De ahí en más, solo recuerdo que desperté en otro sitio.

¿Un hospital? ¿Mi casa? No lo sé. No recuerdo nada. No podía sentir nada además de un ambiente fresco, diferente al del campo de batalla.

Quizás solo había sido un sueño, después de todo.

Eso hubiese querido. Eso hubiese preferido en lugar de asumir la realidad.

Un momento, ¿No era yo quien quería agregarle _chispa_ a mi vida?

¿No era yo quien quería caminar entre ninfas y nadar entre atlantes?

Puedo hacer algo parecido ahora.

-¡Está despertando! –Decía una voz masculina que jamás había escuchado.

-¿Está bien? –Reconocí al instante la voz de Ashton, pese a que no lo veía.

-Sus niveles están normales, quizás aún esté algo contusionado por el desmayo.

Yo por mi parte, abría los ojos lentamente.

-Que… Sucedió… ¿Aquí? –Murmuraba aún algo fuera de mí. –¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Drake! Es un alivio –corrió Nathaly hacia la cama donde estaba.

-Así que tú eres Drake, el del maná Blanco y Verde –Decía el chico de cabello blanco que no logré reconocer.

-Si… ¿Y tú eres…?

-Drake, él es Ajani –Respondió Nathaly –Ajani Melena de Oro.

-Ajani… Ajani Melena… ¿D-De oro? –Tartamudee –Hablas de… ¿Ajani Melena de Oro, el Planeswalker de Magic?

-Por favor, no me llames así –Dijo él –Puede que en el Universo de dónde vengo soy Ajani, pero este plano soy A.J. Goldmane. Un gusto conocerte, joven Planeswalker –Extendió su mano hacia mí en forma de saludo.

-Lo mismo digo… A.J. –Estreché su mano. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué ocurrió con el encapuchado?

-Verás –Respondió A.J. –Dylon convocó a su criatura legendaria, el Nomuerto del Pantano. Cuando lo hizo, entré a la batalla y pude sacarlos de ahí antes de que hiciera su jugada siguiente.

-Así que su nombre es Dylon… -Dije mirando a un lado. Noté que estábamos en una especie de biblioteca, o una sala muy grande rodeado de estantes y algunas plantas. Me encantó el ambiente ya que encaja con el patrón de Maná Blanco y Verde de Ajani.

-Hemos estado persiguiendo a Dylon desde hace un tiempo por su conexión con un Planeswalker con una carta peculiar –Comentaba Nathaly –Un Sílumgar con la habilidad de consumir la Chispa de Planeswalker de quien sea, no sabemos exactamente para que, sólo sabemos que los Planeswalkers que sucumben ante Sílumgar no solo pierden su Chispa.

-¿Un Sílumgar? –Pregunté –¿Qué clase de Sílumgar?

-No lo sabemos –Se dio la vuelta A.J. –Quizás se trate de una nueva clase de criatura.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –Dijo Ashton levantando la mano. –Nathaly, ¿Desde cuándo tú…?

-¿Trabajo con A.J? –Interrumpió –Es una larga historia. Digamos que fue casi como pasó con Drake. Otro de los _freaks_ enviados por el enemigo me emboscó, A.J apareció y me explicó lo que era la Chispa del Planeswalker y su poder sobre mí, y pude vencer al dicho _freak._

Eso me hizo pensar…

-Y… ¿A qué se debe la estadía de Aja… A.J en la tierra? –Pregunté.

-Y aún más importante –Añadió Ashton –¿Cómo es que la Chispa del Planeswalker y todo lo relacionado a ella existe?

-Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas –Dijo A.J dirigiéndose a uno de los estantes de su biblioteca, para tomar un libro y comenzar a ojearlo –La magia de mi Universo original está en este plano desde que un Ángel de Serra interactuó con un humano, llevándolo a nuestro mundo. Ahí, el humano quedó cautivado por la magia y la belleza del reino de Dominaria y sus demás planos. El Ángel le mostró el poder de las Tierras en nuestro mundo y como las diferentes especies dependían del maná que estas producían. Para cuando volvió a su mundo, le comentó al Ángel que iba a hacerle conocer a todos los humanos sobre ese universo, pero ella se disgustó y le lanzó un hechizo que borró su memoria, provocando que el humano pensara que su estadía en el Universo del Ángel era solo un sueño, dando inicio a lo que ustedes humanos conocen como _Magic the Gathering_ , bautizado así por el fatídico encuentro de los dos seres que causó que la Chispa del Planeswalker naciera en varios humanos –Cerró el libro A.J y nos observó nuevamente. –Y la razón por la cual estoy aquí es para averiguar que tan peligroso fue _el encuentro_ , y evitar que el plano al que ustedes llaman _Vía láctea_ sufra el mismo destino que _Innistrad_ y _Zendikar._ Desafortunadamente, en este plano no tengo el poder de convocar hechizos de criaturas, pero desde que estoy aquí he logrado reunir suficientes hechizos provenientes de eso que ustedes llaman Sobres y del sitio llamado _Troll and Toad_ para poder ayudar quienes se nos unan.

-Es tan… ¿Grave todo esto? –Preguntó Ashton.

-Lo es –A.J se acercó nuevamente a nosotros –Normalmente Sílumgar era un ente neutral, a más de uno le sorprendió dicho rumor y al llegar quise desmentirlo, por desgracia…

-A.J estuvo por ser consumido por Sílumgar al no poder usar su magia, o siquiera poder entrar en un Duelo de Caminantes –Añadió Nathaly –Pese a que los Planeswalkers provenientes del Universo original como A.J aún poseen su Chispa, no pueden usar Magia alguna en este plano, por alguna razón inexplicable.

-Es por eso que Nathaly es mi ayudante –A.J se mostraba algo apagado después de que Nathaly comentara de la anomalía que volvía inútil su magia –Y quizás, donde entren ustedes.

-¿Nosotros? –Dije.

-Yo apenas y se combatir… -Añadió Ashton con la mirada algo baja.

-No te preocupes, Ashton –Volvió a levantar su mirada A.J –Me ocuparé de que ustedes dos se preparen. Claro, si están dispuestos.

-Miren la hora –Observaba Nathaly su reloj de mano para luego ir a buscar su mochila en un perchero de madera fina –Chicos, ya es hora de irnos.

-Oh, claro –Miraba a todos lados buscando mi mochila.

-¿Buscas esto? –Me la lanzó Ash.

-Gracias –Agradecí atrapándola.

-Drake, Ashton, ¿Los espero mañana? –Preguntó A.J mientras bajaba a abrir la puerta –Hay cosas que quizás debamos pulir.

-¿Mañana? No lo sé… ¿Qué opinas tú? –Observé a Ashton el cual me devolvía la mirada.

-Bueno… En verdad pensé que tú serías el que decidiría.

-¿Debo ser yo?

-Tú eres el que sabe de esto, Drake

- _¿Saber?_ ¡El tal Dylon me emboscó y yo estaba completamente asustado!

-¿¡No que muy experto!?

-¡Ya basta! –Exclamó Nathaly –¡Mañana los dos vendrán conmigo, y tú Drake vas a tener una batalla conmigo!

-Oh oh, estás en problemas –Murmuró Asthon con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y tú –Se dirigió a Ashton –Tú me debes una batalla, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, pues… Sí, tienes razón.

-Me parece perfecto –Dijo A.J. –Entonces los espero al salir de la escuela mañana.

-Allí estaremos –Completó Nathaly antes de retirarse del lugar.

Y al ella irse, nosotros la seguimos.

Al llegar a casa, sentí algo raro en mí. Algo que me perturbaba.

Algo como un _miedo_ , pero sin ser miedo.

¿Quién lo diría? Llevaba toda –o casi toda –mi vida imaginando cosas y deseando que algo así pasara.

¿Pero, qué tan peligroso es esto?

Quizás nunca vuelva a ver al Magic como lo veía normalmente.

Eso de hoy fue una _agradable_ experiencia, aunque _desagradable_ al mismo tiempo.

Lo que contó Ajani –A.J –Me conmocionó un poco. Mis criaturas favoritas de todos los bloques siempre han sido los Señores Dragón de Tarkir, Drómoka, Atarka, Kólagan, Ójutai y… Y Sílumgar. De hecho, Sílumgar siempre me llamó la atención por parecer una especie de Serpiente enorme con alas y…

Y… Y pensar que justo ahora alguien está— No, que está usando a _alguien_ para consumir la chispa de aquellos humanos que hayan sido elegidos. ¿O quizás sea el Walker quien lo usa para consumir sus chispas? No lo sé, estoy confundido. Todo esto es confuso más de como normalmente.

Obviamente no le dije nada a mamá en todo el día, ¿Cómo reaccionará si le digo _**"¡Oh, hola mamá! Verás, hoy tuve un Duelo de Caminantes contra un encapuchado que nos emboscó y amenazó con alimentar de mi Chispa de Planeswalker a un dragón que pensé hasta hoy que solo podía ser temible en los juegos de cartas, ¡Pero estoy bien!"**_ o algo parecido?

Mínimo, _mínimo_ pensará que estoy consumiendo alucinógenos.

Esa noche dormí como normalmente. Al día siguiente desperté temprano, lavé mis dientes, desayuné y salí mucho antes de como normalmente lo haría –Aproximadamente a las 6:20 a.m. –Hacía frío en ese momento, mucho. Las mañanas solitarias en la ciudad de Ainore eran normales para el trajinar diario de un ciudadano madrugador, aunque yo no fuese uno de ellos. El sol aún parecía luna de lo poco cálido que se sentía y por cómo se veía detrás de las nubes.

De pronto, pude apreciar a lo lejos una luz brillante, como de una linterna o un faro de auto. Pero a medida de que iba avanzando, ésta comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más brillante… Hasta el punto en el que me di cuenta que se trataba en verdad de una bola de fuego que venía hacia mí.

Cerré los ojos al instante esperando mi muerte inminente.


	3. Caminando entre este Plano y el otro, 1

Capítulo 3: Caminando entre este plano y el otro, 1.

-¡Planeswalking! –Exclamó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

La bola de fuego no me impactó, o eso sentí.

Sin embargo, aún con los ojos cerrados pude sentir una estela que crecía hasta cubrir todo el terreno, ya para cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un terreno, no, un _plano_ distinto.

Este plano era bastante extenso y estaba rodeado por 40 antorchas y un suelo rocoso, aunque se llegaban a ver unas cuantas estructuras de oro con un aire un tanto Steampunk como también hermosamente detalladas.

Fue ahí cuando alcancé a reconocerla.

-¡Bienvenido al Entrenamiento matutino! –Saludó Nathaly quien se hallaba del otro lado del campo de batalla.

-¿Nathaly? ¡P-Pero que estás haciendo!

-El enemigo no va a avisarte cuando venga a consumir tu chispa –Respondió colocando su biblioteca en la base de su cintura para posteriormente tomar siete cartas de ella –Así que, se rápido y prepárate.

-E-Entendido –Tartamudee sacando mi biblioteca y la base de la cintura para engancharla en mi cinturón y, tal y como ella, sacar las siete cartas.

-Bueno, hora de comenzar –Tomó una carta de su mano y la lanzó hacia la izquierda, esta como era de esperarse se volvió un orbe rojo y volvió a su lado.

-¡De acuerdo! –Tomé una carta de mi biblioteca y tras verla y notar que se trataba de un Bosque, la lancé hacia arriba para activarla. Luego de ello moví mi mano hacia el frente como acción para extraer su maná, tras ello tomé una carta de mi mano e hice lo mismo que con el bosque. La carta tras brillar se convirtió en un soldado de apariencia joven y lanza en mano, se trataba del Sirviente de la Escama. El Sirviente se apoyó en su Lanza para evitar caer por su Summoning Sickness, ya que de hecho se trata de una criatura relativamente débil cuya fuerza solo es respaldada por un amuleto de escama de Dragón que portaba en su cuello (Posiblemente representando el contador +1/+1 con el que entra al campo de batalla dentro del Juego)

-Vale, pues entonces aquí voy –Robó otra carta y activó un maná blanco, luego chasqueó los dedos haciendo que ambos manás se consumieran –Colocaré mi artefacto, el Esquife Aéreo.

Del cielo entonces, bajó un elegante y semi-futurista vehículo dorado con forma de punta de lanza –O así lo veía yo –Y se estacionó justo al lado de Pirómana, ésta entonces se trepó a él y se sentó en su borde.

-Bueno, aquí arriba espero tu siguiente lanzamiento.

-Entonces, aquí voy –Robé la carta que me correspondía y coloqué un maná blanco. Luego, lancé una carta hacia el frente la cual fue seguida por los dos orbes hasta alcanzarla y materializar a la Guerrera de Drómoka, la cual entró al campo arrodillada.

-¿Es todo?

-No –Respondí señalándola –Sirviente, ese es el objetivo que te corresponde.

-Entendido –Afirmó el Sirviente de la Escama y comenzó a correr con la lanza entre su mano derecha para luego lanzarla hacia mi oponente.

La lanza se clavó en su frente al impactarla, pero desapareció casi al instante sin dejar cicatrices ni nada. Una de las 20 antorchas del lado de Nathalyse apagó indicando el éxito de mi ataque.

-Vaya, que _impresionante_ –Dijo con sarcasmo activando otro maná rojo, luego volvió a chasquear sus dedos haciendo desaparecer uno de los orbes rojos y el orbe blanco para luego levantar una carta –Te presento al Fanático de la velocidad, Drake.

La carta brilló y luego se dirigió velozmente hacia el centro del campo, para materializarse en un hombre Joven de vestimenta roja y dorada, con anteojos igualmente dorados.

-¿Ese es el objetivo, jefa? –Preguntó la criatura recién invocada cuya pregunta fue respondida con una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de Nathaly –Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Tripular 1 –Ordenó Nathaly bajándose del Esquife Aéreo.

-¡Excelente! –Corrió el Fanático de la velocidad hacia el Vehículo para luego abordar su cabina. Al entrar a la cabina del Esquife Aéreo, su centro comenzó a brillar con varios colores y se alzó al cielo lentamente.

"Tripular" es una Habilidad que los Vehículos Artefactos poseen, según el reglamento y el texto de las cartas, _"Para tripular –Pongámosle –X, g_ _iras cualquier cantidad de criaturas que controlas con una fuerza total de X o más: Este Vehículo se convierte en una criatura artefacto hasta el final del turno"_ Aquí X es un número que implica la fuerza total que deben tener las criaturas para Tripular, por ejemplo en este caso es Tripular 1, así que la criatura debe tener al menos 1 de fuerza para tripular al Esquife Aéreo, cosa que el Fanático de la velocidad posee debido a que sus estadísticas son 2/1 según su carta en el juego.

No me gusta explicar las reglas ya que hace aburrida esta narración. Volvamos al tema.

-Cierto, ese es uno de esos Vehículos Artefactos…

-Antes, y por si acaso planeabas hacer algo –Tomó una carta de su mano y con ella tocó uno de los orbes, y al hacerlo el orbe se transformó en un relámpago que se dirigió a mi Guerrera de Drómoka, fulminándola.

-¿¡E-Eh!?

-Descarga desgarradora –Agregó –Sé que no puedes bloquearme, pero espero que tampoco tengas la oportunidad de hacerme cuatro daños antes de que me abastezca nuevamente.

Claro que había visto esa jugada _antes_.

-Basta de cháchara –Dijo tronando sus dedos –¡A toda máquina! –Exclamó Nathaly señalándome

- _Roger_ –Afirmó el Piloto dirigiendo su Vehículo en dirección a mí.

El Vehículo de Nathaly poseía la habilidad de volar, y ya mi Sirviente estaba _girado_. No tenía nada con Alcance o con Vuelo para defenderme, así que solo esperé el ataque de su artefacto.

El Esquife Aéreo lanzó un proyectil hacia mí, y al impactarme se apagaron dos de mis veinte antorchas. El ataque fue doloroso en comparación a los ataques que anteriormente habría recibido, pero como siempre el dolor se esfumaba en uno o dos segundos. Tras atacar, el Esquife volvió a estacionarse y el éter que lo hacía brillar se esfumó haciéndolo quedar Inerte de nuevo.

-Y bueno, eso es todo –Terminó ella.

-Ahora… Me toca –La lanza del Sirviente de la Escama reapareció en su mano derecha y los orbes de maná reaparecieron, luego de eso tomé otra carta de mi biblioteca la cual era un Bosque, lo activé para tener un segundo maná verde. No tenía nada en mi mano que pudiera conjurar, así que solo tenía dos opciones, o la atacaba para apagar otra antorcha o no hacía nada. Sin embargo, puede volver a tripular su Esquife Aéreo, lo cual sería un problema ya que no tengo nada con alcance o vuelo.

-Vaya lentitud la tuya –Reprochaba Nathaly.

-Estoy pensando, ¿sí? –Respondí sin dejar de observar mi mano.

-Bah, demasiado lento –Nathaly robó una carta y su Fanático de la velocidad se bajó del Esquife Aéreo. Ella activó otro maná blanco y mientras subía al Esquife para sentarse nuevamente en su borde con forma de punta de flecha miraba sus cartas. Al cabo de unos cinco segundos luego de sentarse tomó otra carta y la lanzó. Ésta al hacer contacto con los tres orbes de Maná, se transfiguró en una Locomotora de colores rojizos con toques dorados y en su parachoques se lograba observar una forma de cabeza de Elefante –En una batalla real debes ser rápido y conciso, si tardas mucho podrán hacer cosas como estas.

-¿Otro vehículo?

-Ésta es la Locomotora renegada –Dijo –Ahora, Tripular 2.

-¡Como ordene! –Afirmaba el Fanático de la velocidad tripulando la Locomotora, para luego encenderla usando Éter. La Locomotora posee 4/3 y un contador +1/+1 cada vez que ataque quedando en 5/4, y además el Fanático de la velocidad hace que no sea afectada por la Summoning Sickness (que también afecta a los Artefactos) gracias al poder que Posee de que cada que tripule un Vehículo, el Vehículo gana prisa, es decir, la Sickness no le afecta.

-Ahora, destruye a Drake –Ordenó Nathaly.

-Sirviente, ¿Listo?

-Siempre –Respondió el Sirviente de la Escama empuñando su Lanza y colocándose frente a mí.

La Locomotora de Nathaly se dirigía a toda máquina hacia mí dejando ver el mejor ejemplo gráfico de sus habilidades de _prisa_ y _arrollar_. Para cuando ya estaba por impactar al Sirviente, tomé una carta de mi mano y la levanté, consumiendo uno de los manás verdes.

-¡Giro tierras, lanzo Instantáneo! –Exclamé mientras el viento traía hacia el Sirviente de la escama una muralla de arena el cual lo protegió de ser arrollado por la Locomotora renegada ya que éste le hacía ganar hasta el final del turno +0/+5 quedando en 1/6, siendo capaz de bloquear su ataque.

-¿ _Modelar las arenas_ , verdad?

-Bueno, ¿Qué otra cosa conoces que podía salvarme?

-Como sea –Dijo bostezando.

-¿Te estás aburriendo? –Dije robando y activando otro maná Blanco –No te preocupes, ya en poco tiempo acabará esto.

La silueta de un Dragón entonces apareció tras de mí consumiendo los cuatro orbes.

-¿¡Qu-Que!? –Observaba ella con algo de asombro al dragón. –Es esa… ¿Drómoka?

-Te equivocas, aunque está muy cerca de serlo.

El Sirviente de la Escama se acercó al dragón y se le arrodilló. Luego de ello, el dragón tocó con su garra a mi criatura y esta se llenó de un manto de luz, y el collar con la escama de dragón dejó de tener una escama para tener 3 de ellas quedando en 3/3. Luego de ello, el dragón se esfumó

La cuestión era que había activado un instantáneo llamado Bendición de la escama, la cual textualmente indica _"Fortalece 1. Luego pon un contador +1/+1 sobre las criaturas que controlas con un contador +1/+1 sobre ellas"_

-Ahora, continuemos –Dije mientras el Sirviente se preparaba para atacar de nuevo –Adelante, te toca.

-Pero, pensé que íbamos a atacarla –Volteó a verme el Sirviente de la Escama

-Te equivocas –Respondí –Dejemos que ella haga su parte.

Nathaly activó de nuevo otro maná rojo. Ese maná rojo fue consumido al instante junto con uno de los blancos para convocar a otra criatura de parte de ella, un enano que portaba –Al parecer –Un brazo biónico. Si no me equivocaba, se trataba de una criatura de nombre _Cambiamarchas experto._

-Tripular 1, Tripular 2 –Ordenó Nathaly bajando del Esquife Aéreo nuevamente tras lo cual ambos pilotos abordaron los vehículos. La Locomotora renegada fue tripulada por el Cambiamarchas experto y como era de esperarse, el Esquife fue tripulado por el Fanático de la velocidad. Ambos vehículos se fueron en dirección hacia mí a una velocidad impresionante.

-Tu sacrificio no será en vano –Dije señalando a la Locomotora renegada, tras lo cual el sirviente corrió a toda velocidad para bloquearlo, muriendo en el intento. Su muerte fue bastante gráfica, fue aplastado por el vehículo quedando su lanza entre las ruedas. El Esquife, por su parte, lanzó hacia mí otros dos proyectiles dorados que si bien no me impactaron, pero si apagaron otras cuatro antorchas de las mías. Tras finalizar el ataque, las criaturas dejaron los vehículos estacionados nuevamente en sus respectivos lados del campo.

Ahora, me tocaba.

-Esto se pone cada vez más intenso… -Tomé una carta de la biblioteca y la observé. Una grata sonrisa se dejó ver en mi rostro al ver de qué hechizo se trataba. Antes de tomar dicha carta, habilité otro maná verde para quedar con 5 orbes en mí –Lanzaré dos criaturas esta vez –Dije tomando la carta que había robado junto con otra más de mi mano –Caminante en la luz, y Mago esculpearena.

Lancé ambas cartas hacia el campo, donde luego se materializaron consumiendo todo el maná. Ambas entraban con su respectiva Sickness, de eso estaba claro, sin embargo, jamás dije que buscaba agredir a Nathaly con ellos. Sólo quiero ahorrar algo de tiempo.

-¡Confirma! –Exclamó el mago, lanzando su arena contra el Caminante en la luz, fortaleciéndole 1 para que quedase en 3/2. La arena lo hizo elevarse, provocando que la luz del sol que refulgía en el campo de batalla se concentrara en sus pies, todo esto debido a su habilidad de que _"El caminante en la luz gana la habilidad de volar siempre que tenga un contador +1/+1 sobre él"._

-Vamos, alégrame el día –Finalicé.

-Creo que te estas equivocando conmigo, Drake –Activó otro maná rojo la chica, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ya ella contaba con cinco orbes de maná flotando alrededor de ella –Tres rojos y dos blancos –Sin contar los Vehículos y los Pilotos que había colocado previamente, pero había algo en su estrategia que no terminaba de cuadrarme, algo fuera de lo común.

-Repite mi nombre, Drake.

-Nathaly –Respondí.

-No, mi nombre completo.

Estaba algo extrañado. ¿Para qué quería ella que repitiera su nombre?

-Nathaly Henrriet Garfield –Completé entonces.

-Te equivocas –Respondió.

-¿Eh?

-Yo no soy Nathaly –Comenzó a ponerse un poco caluroso el aire mientras los manás tanto rojos como blancos de la chica se prendían en fuego –Yo no soy Pirómana… No soy una simple humana

-Me estás _asustando_ –La observaba con atención mientras comenzaba a sudar un poco en frío.

-Drake –Se dirigió hacia mí el Mago esculpearena.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Le respondí

-Hay algo irregular en su chispa… Algo que quiere manifestarse, que quiere darse a notar.

Observé entonces como la chica se prendía en fuego. Las criaturas en su control se arrodillaron al sentir la manifestación del fuego alrededor del cuerpo de su Planeswalker y yo comencé a sentir _algo_ que parecía indescriptible. Algo que superaba todo lo que ya de por sí había sentido en mi anterior Duelo de Caminantes, una mezcla de sensaciones que me hacían sentir inseguro y algo asustado, como si la propia chispa de la chica me intimidara, como si quisiera que yo saliera corriendo.

-Yo soy… _Una Piromante_ –Dijo ella abriendo sus ojos, provocando que un hechizo en su mano se consumiera por el fuego –Soy la encarnación del fuego, soy la _Aurora de la Rebeldía_.

-Se está transfigurando –Decía el Caminante en la luz –Está manifestando un poder distinto, apagó cuatro de sus orbes. Está reclamando al _Fuego de Kaladesh_.

-El Fuego… ¿De Kaladesh? –El Fuego de Kaladesh era un seudónimo, o más bien, una especie de mote dado en la historia de Magic hacia una Planeswalker de maná rojo (es decir, una Piromante) proveniente de dicho plano.

-Yo soy _Chandra Nalaar_ –Dirigió los ojos hacia mí la chica y al instante el fuego que la rodeaba comenzó a apagarse, provocando una transformación en ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a volverse el de una mujer relativamente adulta. Su cabello naranja se acortó y se prendió en fuego, sus vestiduras se volvieron una armadura plateada y roja con unos goggles de lente roja.

 _Chandra… Chandra… Chandra_.

Personalmente una de mis Planeswalkers favoritas dentro del juego.

Sabía que el alias de Nathaly como _Pirómana_ se debía a algo, pero jamás me imaginé que se debía a algo así de _ardiente_. En verdad me impresionó que así era como los hechizos de Planeswalker se lanzaban en una Batalla de Caminantes, aunque a la vez no me impresionaba mucho ya que nosotros ya _éramos_ Planeswalkers y lo más lógico era que nos transformaramos en otro al lanzar un hechizo así. O en verdad no estoy seguro.

-Eso fue… wow –Dije observandola detenidamente

-Ahora, observa mi poder –Chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer cuatro llamas sobre su cabeza, las cuales se volvieron cinco al instante. Esas llamas representaban la Lealtad de las cartas de Planeswalker dentro de Magic, y al mismo tiempo la vida de éste. Se volvieron cinco ya que de seguro la habilidad que estaba por activar le aumentaba en uno su lealtad. En fin, la habilidad hizo que se revelara un hechizo de su biblioteca –Al transformarme dejé solo un maná Blanco en mi reserva, y el hechizo que exilio gracias a mi habilidad de Planeswalker es…

Se reveló el hechizo en grande ante ambos.

-Aerovigilante de Chandra, coste de maná de dos de fuego y dos manás de cualquier tipo-Culminó con una sonrisa en su rostro la ahora piromante –Lo siento Drake, no tengo el maná sufciente para lanzarlo. Te costará caro.

La imagen del hechizo se comenzó a quemar y al instante se lanzó hacia mi, quemándome igualmente y apagando dos de mis antorchas quedando en solo 12. Todo esto debido a la habilidad que dicta _"Exilia la carta de la parte superior de tu biblioteca. Debes lanzar ese hechizo. Si no lo haces, Chandra, Aurora de la Rebeldía hace 2 puntos de daño a cada oponente"_. Estaba casi totalmente planeado por ella, conociendo su estilo de juego.

-Ahora, es todo suyo –Ordenó la piromante.

Sus criaturas abordaron nuevamente sus vehículos y se dirigieron a atacarme mientras Nathaly –Chandra –Se quedaba observando con atención.

-Caminante, hacia arriba –Señalé al Esquife Aéreo. El Caminante en la Luz inmediatamente subió a bloquear al vehículo, y pese a que murió en el intento (Su fuerza era de 3/2 mientras que las del objetivo eran 2/3) logró destrozar el Vehículo.

-Aún falta uno.

-Lo sé –Dije mientras el Mago esculpearena levantaba un muro de arena el cual fue destruído con facilidad. La locomotora luego de romper el muro se dirigió hacia nosotros, arrollandonos de modo a que el Mago esculpearena resultase muerto, y apagando tres de mis antorchas. Ahora sólo disponía de nueve vidas.

Ya estaba perdido, eso era lógico.

Quizás pueda llamar a algo lo suficientemente fuerte para detener su siguiente ataque y darme algo de tiempo, pero nuevamente no haría mucho. Solo había logrado apagar una antorcha de las 20, y ella con tan solo dos criaturas había apagado once de ellas.

¿Algo de tiempo? ¿Qué me daría algo de tiempo?

En mi mano sólo dispongo de una criatura que no podría hacerle el más mínimo rasguño a su criatura, un instantáneo que no podría lanzar aunque quisiera y el _Soberano de Arashin_ , que si bien es una criatura fuerte, aunque no podría lanzarla aunque quisiera.

Ya en mi movimiento, no me dispuse siquiera a robar.

-Paso.

-¿Seguro? –Se cruzó de brazos Nathaly/Chandra.

-Sipe, seguro.

-Tú te lo pierdes –La Piromante corrió hacia mi a toda velocidad cubierta con un aura en llamas.

Lo único que pude percibir antes de volver al plano "normal" fue el puño envuelto en llamas de la Planeswalker sacándome el aire, para luego aparecer tirado en el piso en el mismo sitio en el que me hallaba caminando hacia la escuela.

Al parecer el tiempo no había transcurrido para nada mientras luchabamos. No estaba sudado, ni golpeado. Solo estaba allí.

-No esperaba que culminara de esta forma –Se dirigió hacia mí algo decepcionada Nathaly –Drake, he visto tus juegos de Magic y ninguno fue tan patético como éste, ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

-Para… Nada –Me levanté aún sintiendo dolor –Creo que no tenía el maná suficiente o la mejor mano esta vez.

-Entonces estás perdido –Culminó antes de seguir su camino hacia la escuela.

" _Entonces estás perdido"_

" _Entonces estás perdido"_

" _Entonces estás perdido"_

"… _perdido"_

Pensé en eso en todo el camino a la escuela.

Y ya en la escuela.

Y en receso.

¿Qué tan fuertes son los demás Planeswalkers? Me da miedo que no esté a su altura y que, como me espero, no sea de ayuda para A.J y Nathaly.

Aunque al mismo tiempo hay dos cosas que pasan por mi cabeza.

¿Qué hay de Ashton?

Según Nathaly, la Chispa del Planeswalker habita en él, pero me pregunto si él está igual de preocupado que yo, o si siquiera ha entrenado, pero al verlo en la escuela me dí cuenta que sólo yo había sido entrenado esta mañana.

La otra cosa que pasa por mi cabeza es, ¿Cuál es el verdadero poder de la chispa?

Según las historias, la Chispa del Planeswalker era capaz de crear Planos si el portador lo deseaba.

¿Podría yo también crear un plano?

-Hey, Richards –Interrumpió uno de mis compañeros.

-Uh, ¿qué sucede Lymann?

-En el piso de arriba están jugándose una de MTG, deberías subir a ver.

-¿De Magic? –En ese momento comenzaba a recordar mis Duelos de Caminantes y la manera en la que ya no volvería a ver el juego de la misma forma que solía antes –No lo sé, ¿Cuántos hay allá?

-Nosotros y un par de chicos de primer año, nos estamos jugando apostando la más rara carta que tengamos.

-La más rara, eh…

No parecía mala idea, hasta podría servirme para ampliar mi biblioteca en caso de que alguno de ellos tuviese un hechizo que me sirviera. Accedí efectivamente y nos dirigimos al instante hacia la planta de arriba donde se hallaban los demás con sus _playmats_ llamativos y sus cartas con micas protectoras que sinceramente hacía ver esto demasiado… Perfecto, de hecho. No ocupo siquiera un mat, sólo tengo mis cartas así sin protectores ni nada, me encantaría humillar a esos niños ricos presumidos aún si sea a punta de cartigolpes. –Y sin embargo, de tratarse de una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo dudo mucho que tuvieran oportunidad contra mí –

Y así fue. Comenzamos el juego uno de ellos de segundo año y yo. Él usaba un deck bastante genérico de criaturas Rojas y Verdes el cual sucumbió fácilmente ante mí.

La carta que me dio fue un _Dragón Shivano_ de la _Octava Edición_. No me servía de nada y fue un premio mediocre para la paliza que le dí.

Mi segundo contrincante fue uno de tercero y el que se veía más intimidante de todos ellos –Físicamente hablando. –Él usaba un deck Negro que se basaba en controlar mis jugadas e intentar evitarlas, pero al parecer poseía una mala mano. La carta que me entregó al ganarle era una Llanura de vientos nebulosos de la expansión _Shadowmoore_ , una Tierra que si bien cumplía la función de una Llanura normal, no era básica y poseía un efecto bastánte ocasional así que era buena, más no útil actualmente.

Ya me tocaba el último combate del "minitorneo". Esta vez era contra uno de los de mi salón llamado Drew, jugaba ocasionalmente con nosotros ya que era de esos populares, pese a eso, jugar Magic no afectaba su reputaición entre su circulo social. Poseía una biblioteca perteneciente al metagame actual, un _Agro BG_ –De los más costosos, por cierto –

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de jugar contra él, así que consideraría éste como un encuentro honorable.

-Bueno Drake –Se dirigió hacia mí sacando su carpeta de cartas de su bolso –Te daré el honor de elegir tu premio.

-Son demasiadas cartas… _Savannah_ de la edición Alfa –Valorada en 1200 dólares en la vida real –¿Éstas son… Todas –O casi todas –las cartas de Planeswalkers que han venido saliendo desde su debut? Las ordenas por categoría eh…

-Y ésta, que te parece? –Interrumpió llevándome a una página de la carpeta donde estaba apartada una carta en especial.

- _Drómoka, la Eterna_ … -La reconocí al instante observando el brillo de la carta y la ilustración del Dragón acorazado ascendiendo en medio de un paisaje desértico que representaba a los Yermos Cambiantes del plano de Tarkir.

-¿Tu Deck está ambientado en su ejército, no? –Cerró nuevamente su carpeta –Tengo actualmente tres de ellas, serán tuyas si logras darme una batalla justa.

-¿Y qué quieres tú de mi deck? –Le pregunté.

-En tu Deck solo hay cartas que son inútiles en el mío, pero podemos negociar.

-En este caso –Llegaba Nathaly al lugar con otra carpeta de cartas de tamaño _3x6_ entre sus manos –Lucha conmigo.

-Nath, no ahora…

-No esperaba verte aquí, Pirómana –Dijo Drew observandola con disgusto –Pensé que tenías cosas mejor que hacer que estar con _newbies_.

-Pues sí, tengo cosas mejores –Respondió sin malicia y sin mucha expresión –Pero quiero esas Drómokas.

-Nathaly, es mi batalla no te metas –Dije firmemente.

-Veamos… -Abrió su carpeta llena de cartas en un par de páginas en específico –Te falta a Chandra para tener a todos los Walkers, ¿no?

-Te escucho –Dijo Drew observando la colección de la chica.

-Las tengo todas, algunas son promo e incluso tengo la Edición especial con arte manga que se incluyó en la versión Japonesa de _Jace vs. Chandra_. Si te gano, me llevo las Drómokas. Si me ganas, mis Chandras son tuyas. ¿Aceptas?

Drew suspiró.

-Lo siento, Drake –Se disculpó –Pero soy un coleccionista, y no puedo dejar pasar una oferta como esa.

-Ugh, como quieras –Dije algo molesto.

-Oye, Drake –Me dijo Nathaly.

-¿Qué? –Respondí sin muchas ganas.

- _Planeswalking_ –Susurró guiñandome el ojo.

Ambos colocaron las cartas que apostaron sobre la mesa y comenzaron a jugar. Una batalla _normal_ en un plano _normal_ , sentados en una mesa como la gente _normal_ lo haría.

Al cabo de unos cuatro turnos, Nathaly ya tenía a Drew acorralado. Aunque la diferencia en vidas era nula ya que ninguno había perdido vida alguna, pero la diferencia de campo era abismal.

- _2/3,_ _4/4, 7/7, 5/3, 3/2, 4/2_ –Contó la chica girando sus cartas para comenzar la fase de combate –Te entran 12 por vuelo, el resto de los míos arrolla. ¿Defiendes?

En efecto, si defendía no sería suficiente para evitar que fuese derrotado ya que algunas de sus criaturas arrollaban –Por ende, aún si defendía le haría daño directo –

-No. No defiendo –Respondió denotando frustración en su mirada.

- _Good Game_ –Sonrió la chica y tomó su premio y sus demás cartas – _Too Easy_.

-Creída –Se levantó el chico de la mesa y se retiró

-Eso fue… Rápido –Dije atónito observándola.

-Por cierto, Drake. No tendremos Filosofía así que nos iremos ahora. ¿ _Iremos allá_?

-¿Ashton va?

-Ashton _ya_ está con A.J –Respondió.

-Bueno, está bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos salimos de la institución. Esta vez no nos emboscaron ni nada parecido, tuvimos una caminata normal hasta el parque de la ciudad, donde se hallaba la casa de A.J rodeada por árboles. Entramos y efectivamente estaban ambos sentados tomando una taza de lo que parecía ser Café con leche mientras hablaban. Un olor a incienso se dejaba notar en el lugar, era un olor bastante agradable en comparación al de hierba mojada que emanaba el parque en sí.

-Al fin llegan –Nos recibía A.J dejando su taza de café en la mesa –Mientras los esperábamos, Ashton me enseñó esta bebida que surge al mezclar el café con un poco de Leche de vaca. No había probado algo así en _años_.

-Ehm, por supuesto… -Respondió Nathaly con una expresión extraña en su rostro, como de incomodidad o parecido.

-Y bien, ¿Tuvimos clases? –Preguntó Ashton como si no supiera de la falta del profesor.

-¿Te escapaste?

-Eh, por supuesto que no. –Desvió la mirada hacia la derecha.

-Estuve enseñandole lo básico de los Duelos de Caminantes e incluso mejoré su biblioteca –Se levantó Goldmane de su silla y se dirigió hacia sus estantes –Tenía cartas como _Muro de fuego_ que en verdad no servirían de mucho en una biblioteca centrada en la Magia de Atarka como lo era la suya, pero aún no probamos las mejoras.

-Bueno, es tu momento para brillar Drake –Puso su mano en mi hombro la chica de cabello naranja.

-¡No! –Interrumpió Ashton algo nervioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –Le pregunté –Aún me debes a mí y a Nathaly una batalla.

-No creo estar listo para un Duelo de Caminantes, sin ofender.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema –Agregó Nathaly hurgando en su mochila hasta sacar las tres cartas que había ganado de Drew –Logré obtener este Hechizo hoy.

Desvié mi mirada un poco al notar las cartas.

-¿Drómoka? –Se acercaba hacia Nathaly el Planeswalker observando con intriga las cartas de la Dragona, para al llegar a ella, tomarlas y observarlas con mejor claridad –Así que esa es su forma principal estando en la tierra… Es una real ventaja para Drake tenerla en su biblioteca.

-Jamás dije que fuera para Drake –Añadió.

-¡Oh, vamos! –Reproché algo molesto.

-Solo digo –Siguió la chica –Que quizás en un juego normal de Magic sea una carta cualquiera, pero dentro de un Duelo de Caminantes no es muy sencillo dominar una Criatura Legendaria como lo és ella. Además como pudiste notar en tu batalla con Dylon, para convocar a una Criatura Legendaria es necesario saber su cántico de invocación.

-Bueno, quizás eso no lo sabía…

-No te desanimes –Dijo A.J dándome una palmada en mi espalda –Una vez digno de saber su cántico, la criatura te lo hará saber. Sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo, qué? –Pregunté algo ansioso.

-Si lo que quieres es potenciar a tus criaturas, tengo un hechizo de Criatura Legendaria que puede servirte…

A.J se dirigió a los estantes de nuevo y volvió con una carta en su mano derecha.

-Si conoces la historia y la biblioteca del Clan de Drómoka debes conocer entonces su pasado, lo que eran antes de que Sarkhan Vol reescribiera la historia del plano de Tarkir –Dijo entregándome la carta con la parte trasera mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Hablas de las Casas de Abzan?

-En efecto –Afirmó con la cabeza –Si conoces las Casas de Abzan, debes también conocer a su _Khan_.

A.J volteó la carta.

El arte reflejaba a una guerrera con armadura cubierta con un aura espectral color carmesí. Como si la misma fuera un espíritu en sí.

-Anafenza.

-Sí –Asintió con la cabeza –Anafenza, el espíritu del Árbol Familiar es una criatura legendaria que reconoce el espíritu guerrero de quienes intentan llamar a su fuerza. Y al tener ella un poder de Fortalecimiento, puede servirte de maravilla. Sin embargo ten en cuenta que si Anafenza no ve en ti potencial, no podrás controlarla y gastarás el maná en nada.

-Tomaré el riesgo.

-Espera –Antes de que pusiera la carta en mi biblioteca, A.J la retiró –Te mostraré el cántico que debes recitar para convocarla.

Nuevamente, A.J me entregó la carta y seguidamente se colocó en lo más alto de la sala. Nathaly, Ashton y yo lo observamos con atención.

- _Juro ante mi señora Dragón honrar las hazañas de tu linaje_ –Comenzó a recitar mientras cerraba los ojos – _Y la sangre de los formidables guerreros Abzanos que alguna vez corrió por tus venas, espíritu de dureza y coraje, ahora sirve a mi señora orgullosa de tu fuerza… ¡Anafenza, símbolo de valor y potencia!_

Al finalizar el cántico, un viento cálido inundó el ambiente. Al mismo tiempo, una presencia bastante fuerte logró sentirse, pero no había nada, ni ocurrió nada fuera de lo común. Pude sentir que la carta de _Anafenza_ se calentó un poco, pero no hubo actividad en ella. Podría deducirse como que la Khan escuchó el llamado de A.J, pero al ser incapaz de manifestarse en forma física quizo enviar un mensaje o una señal hacia nosotros.

A.J bajó de nuevo hacia donde nosotros estabamos.

-Ella ha oído el llamado –Dijo mirando hacia la ventana, donde se podía ver un sol carmesí que comenzaba a ponerse lentamente.

-Pude notarlo… -Respondí colocando la carta dentro de mi Biblioteca.

-Recuerda que debes decir el cántico apropiadamente. Convocar y controlar a una Criatura legendaria dentro de un Duelo de caminantes es bastante complicado como te lo he dicho antes, pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes a la hora de solicitar la ayuda de Anafenza.

-Drake, Ashton –Interrumpió Nathaly –Ya es hora de irnos.

-¿Tan pronto? –Reprochó Ashton.

-Entendido –Asentí con la cabeza y procedí a recoger mis cosas –Nuevamente gracias por todo, A.J

-No hay problema –Respondió abriendo la puerta –Apenas esto es una antesala para la verdadera batalla, necesitan… No, necesitamos estar lo más preparados posibles.

-Te prometo que no te defraudaré. Haré el intento por defender la chispa de mis amigos, no, haremos el intento. ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo haremos –Afirmó Ashton apretando su puño.

-No luches por defender la chispa… Lucha por defender _El Honor de Drómoka._ Después de todo, es a ella a quien sirve tu maná.

-¡Muchachos! –Nos apresuraba Nathaly.

-¡Ya vamos, espera!

-Bueno… Hasta mañana, A.J –Me despedí dándome la vuelta para luego irnos a nuestras respectivas casas.

-Siento algo muy… _Muy_ raro –Hablaba solo el Planeswalker de cabello blanco mirando a todos lados –No es una presencia maligna… Es como… Como si fuera él… Sí, sin duda es él… Pero, ¿Por qué te noto diferente? ¿Por qué no te siento como eras antes en Tarkir? ¿Qué ocurrió contigo?... Podría deducir que viniste a lo mismo que vine yo a este Plano, ¿Me equivoco, Sarkhan? O no… Ese ya no es tu nombre, ya no. Ya dejaste de ser _Sarkhan Vol_ el Khan más poderoso en la historia, ahora eres… Eres algo triste, te convertiste en algo que jamás pensé que te convertirías…. –Caminó hacia dentro de su casa y cerró las ventanas, bajando hacia un sótano cuya entrada estabas escondida en… _Un lugar_. Una vez dentro, encendió unas velas y tomó asiento en una mesa hecha de madera algo desgastada y abrió un libro cuyas escrituras estaban en un idioma casi irreconocible –Necesito encontrar dónde estás… Él de seguro está detrás de ti, y de Ugin. Debo impedir que los encuentre…


	4. Caminando entre este Plano y el otro, 2

Capítulo 4: Caminando entre este Plano y el otro, 2

Ya de camino a nuestras casas, recordé que hoy era Martes de Pizza en casa de Ashton y estaba cordialmente invitado por su padre a ir.

Lógicamente no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad de dicho calibre, así que pedí a Ashton que me acompañara a casa antes de ir a la suya.

-¡Mamá, ya llegué! –Exclamé cerrando la puerta.

-Bienvenido –Sonrió mi madre quien se hallaba en la computadora de la sala, posiblemente escribiendo un reporte para el diario en el que ella trabaja –Oh, al parecer no vienes sólo.

-Buenas, señora Richards –Saludó Ash haciendo un símbolo de amor y paz con sus dedos.

-Oh, Ashton, sabes que puedes llamarme Belle. ¡El hecho de que me llamen _Señora_ me hace sentir como si tuviera cincuenta años!

Ashton tomó asiento mientras yo iba a dejar mi bolso en mi habitación.

-Y dime, Ashton. ¿Qué tal las clases?

-Bueno, si el sistema de educación de éste país fuera bueno, diría que bien. Pero como no lo es, digamos que están regular.

-Oh, es una pena –Respondió levantándose del computador para buscar una lata de cerveza en la nevera –¿Quieres?

-Eh, no, no gracias. No podría tomar ahora, papá me mataría.

-Igual ni te iba a dar –Dijo abriendo la lata mientras cerraba con las piernas la puerta de la nevera.

-Que cruel… -Susurró.

-¡Ah, mamá! –Bajaba de las escaleras colocándome un suéter de capucha azul que completaría mi _pinta_ de pantalones militares y zapatos deportivos que me habría colocado para salir –El señor Pines me invitó a una noche de Pizza en su casa ayer, y Ashton y yo queríamos saber si me dejarías ir… ¡Al menos hasta las 9:00 p.m.!

-¿Si te lo dijo ayer, por qué no me comentaste nada anoche? –Se cruzó de brazos mi madre.

 _Bueno, mamá… Porque anoche no dejaba de pensar en que probablemente nací con poderes de otro universo y apenas ahora me vengo enterando y no dejé de pensar en ello todo el día._

-Eh… Bueno… Lo olvidé.

-Típico de los hombres –Suspiró –Tienes memoria de pescado igual que tu padre.

-¿Papá era igual de despistado?

-Oh, como no tienes idea –Sonrió mamá –Sin embargo, fuera de su despiste era un buen hombre y una especie de _bestia insaciable_ …

-¡Suficiente información! –La interrumpimos mi amigo y yo en Unísono.

-Jejeje, estos chicos. Bien, puedes ir sólo porque se trata de Ashton. ¡Pero nada de beber, Ok!

-Entendido –Le hice un saludo militar y fui corriendo con Ashton hacia la puerta casi empujándonos hasta salir.

-Crecen tan rápido… -Suspiró de nuevo –Lástima que ya no estás aquí para ver a nuestro hombrecito, pero… Veo que aún vives en él, ya que él es tu vivo reflejo –Tomó un trago de su cerveza de lata y se sentó nuevamente a escribir su reporte.

Para cuando salimos, ya estaba oscureciendo. Las noches en Ainore eran sin duda frías como la misma mañana, pese a que el sol recién se ocultaba el fresco aire nocturno comenzaba a hacerse notar a medida que pasaban los minutos. El camino a casa los Pines era algo largo, pero eso no era algo muy relevante ya que las luces de la ciudad hacían que fuera fácil ir para allá sin perdernos.

Ashton y yo nos distrajimos un rato del camino ya que entramos al centro comercial "Galerías de Ainore" que queda en la calle 83, avenida Hope justo en toda la vía peatonal. Dicho centro comercial posee un diseño de "túnel", por ende no tiene puerta de entrada ni de salida, además de que es relativamente angosto más no lo suficiente como para que quepan pocas personas y pocos locales, hablando en otros términos tiene de ancho/largo lo que dos carreteras –de subida y bajada –tienen en la vía de vehículos. Entramos allí y subimos al nivel comercio, que es donde estaban –valga la redundancia –la gran mayoría de los comercios relevantes del lugar. Desde tiendas _Zara_ hasta tiendas de artículos tecnológicos como tiendas _Apple_. Sin embargo, entramos a una especie de mini-market que había allí en búsqueda del orégano y otras cosas que el padre de Ashton le había encargado para la noche de pizzas.

-¿Orégano?

-Listo –Respondí tachándolo en la lista.

-¿Refrescos?

-Fríos.

-¿Frituras?

-Listas.

-¿ _Hersheys Chips n' Cookies_ para el camino?

-Ash, los Hersheys nunca faltan –Respondí levantando las barras de dulce.

-Bueno, creo que ya es todo. Iré a pagar, dame las cosas y espera afuera.

Le entregué las cosas y me dirigí hacia la entrada/salida del local.

Fue ahí cuando comencé a sentir algo extraño, como una especie de pesadez en el aire proveniente de la izquierda. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde mi presentimiento me lo indicaba y no pude notar nada fuera de lo común, fue extraño en cierta parte, así que me dirigí hacia allá. El aire se volvía cada vez más pesado conforme iba acercándome, hasta que llegó un punto en el que solo pude ver gente común caminando por el pasillo, y extrañamente, el aire comenzaba a aligerarse de nuevo.

Fue ahí cuando pude observar que de la nada apareció un sujeto que no estaba anteriormente entre las personas que se hallaban en el pasillo. Deduje que no podía tratarse de Dylon porque su rostro era diferente al suyo–o al menos como lo recuerdo –Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que se trataba de un Planeswalker. ¿Cómo lo deduje? Su mirada. Cuando noté su presencia me clavó una mirada que parecía perforar mi alma, como si quisiera ver en el interior de mi ser. Además, justo frente a él aunque algunos metros más lejos pude observar a otra persona con una mano en su brazo izquierdo como si estuviera herido, por lo que podría tratarse de dos personas que estaban teniendo un Duelo de Caminantes.

Quizás solo sea mera coincidencia, quizás no. Pero por los nervios –quizás –simplemente no pude decir nada y me limité a devolverme a donde Ashton, el cual me esperaba con bolsas en las manos en la entrada del minimercado.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó.

-Sentí algo y fui a ver que era…

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo lo que Nathaly sentía ayer?

-No estoy seguro si ella sentía eso –Respondí tomando una de las bolsas para seguir caminando hacia la planta baja del centro comercial –Sentía que el aire se ponía pesado en dirección a ese pasillo tras la tienda de juguetes y fui hacia allá a ver que sucedía, pero solo pude ver gente y… Bueno, otro tipo apareció de la nada, pero no intercambiamos palaras ni nada parecido.

-Serás… -Dijo Ashton con algo de disgusto –¿Por qué no le dijiste nada o te le acercaste mínimo?

-Olvidé mi Biblioteca, no puedo tener batallas.

-Eso es un error grave, idiota.

-Vamos, no es mi culpa que haya estado apresurado por venir.

-Oh, cierto. A.J no te lo explicó…

-¿Explicarme? ¿Explicarme qué?

Él se quedó en silencio hasta que finalmente retomamos la vía a su casa.

-Verás… A.J me explicaba que en este plano hay una especie de "Guerra" entre aquellos que sirven a Sílumgar y aquellos que sirven como alimento para él –Tragaba en seco el chico mientras notaba que respiraba con algo de dificultad –Y que en cada lugar de Ainore y sus alrededores están sus sirvientes, buscando presas para que el Señor Dragón se alimente de ellos.

-Sí, eso no era de extrañarse –Respondí notando el estado de mi amigo –Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Si… Sí, no te preocupes, es sólo un ataque de Asma creo… –Siguió el chico caminando –En fin, como trataba de explicarte… Al haber tantos bichos raros intentando cazar Chispas es necesario estar preparados para encontrarnos con ellos.

-¿Eso significa que debo cargar mis cartas a todos lados?

-A todos lados. Como si de un botiquín de primeros auxilios se tratara, como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

-Bueno, eso es entendible…

Ya finalmente habíamos llegado a la residencia de los Pines. Ashton sacó sus llaves del bolso y cuando iba a abrir la puerta casi se cae hacia los lados, pero rápidamente pudo recuperar el equilibrio.

-¡Ashton! –Exclamé asustado –Amigo, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-No, Drake… Nada está bien –Respondió algo pálido –Siento algo… Algo que me acosa, algo que me llama… Tengo miedo, siento el aire caliente y pesado… Quiero vomitar, ¡No sé qué está pasando amigo, no sé qué está asustándome tanto!

Al completar la frase, mi amigo de la infancia cayó al suelo dejando sonar un estruendo que asustaría al vecindario entero al hacer contacto con la cerámica de la entrada de su casa.

-¡Ashton! –Abrió la puerta asustado el padre de mi amigo al oírnos fuera de la puerta -¿¡Drake, qué le ocurre!?

-¡No lo sé, sólo se puso así cuando llegamos!

-T...Tengo frío… -Tartamudeaba Ashton yendo a los brazos de su padre –M…Mucho… Mucho frío…

-¡Drake, apresúrate y ayúdame a llevar las cosas a la cocina, yo llevaré a Ashton a su habitación! –Alarmado, el papá de Ashton lo cargó llevándolo al interior de la casa corriendo como si de una cuestión de vida o muerte se tratara.

Yo por mi parte, de la misma manera en la que el señor Pines llevaba a Ash a su cuarto llevé las cosas a la cocina y volví a donde mi amigo. Cuando entré a su cuarto, él ya estaba recostado en su cama mientras su padre le ponía una ropa más cómoda y lo arropaba con una cobija. Ashton sudaba en frío y respiraba con dificultad aún, pero ya iba tomando más color que como estaba al llegar a la casa.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora, hijo? Al parecer no tienes fiebre, pero sigues te ves algo mal.

-Mejor, papá… -Respondió el chico mostrando una leve sonrisa –No te preocupes por mí, quizás es sólo un mareo.

-¿Estás seguro?

Ashton afirmó con la cabeza.

-Sí, papá. Estoy bien, no te preocupes y prepara las Pizzas que en un momento estaré afuera, ¿sí? Por ahora solo déjame hablar un momento con Drake.

-Está bien –Exhaló algo aliviado el señor Pines –Estaré afuera.

El papá de Ashton salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Amigo… Eso fue aterrador –Me miró a los ojos abriéndolos lo más que pudo.

-¿Qué sentiste? En serio me asustaste.

-Rayos, fue… Algo indescriptible –Dijo levantándose de la cama –Sólo sentí una fuerza horrorosa cerca de mí.

-¿La presencia de un Planeswalker, quizás?

-No estoy seguro… Pero de ser así, era uno aterradoramente fuerte –Respondió secándose el sudor de su cara –Debo estar atento la próxima vez que sienta algo así, definitivamente no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener un Duelo de Caminantes.

-Vaya, te ves bastante interesado en tener uno pese a que apenas y sabes jugar Magic.

-Cómo no tienes idea… -Ashton se colocó los zapatos y se fue a la puerta de su cuarto –Ahora cuando hablé con A.J al respecto antes de que ustedes llegaran, sentí que en serio debía involucrarme en las batallas. No lo sé, es como si tu apetito por lo Fantástico y lo sobrenatural naciera en mí, pero de otra forma… En verdad quiero probar qué es lo que se siente sacarle provecho a este poder.

-Wow, me impresionas.

-Pero de eso hablamos más tarde –Dijo abriendo la puerta –Por ahora, vayamos a comer los Hersheys y la Pizza, ¿quieres?

-Decir que no sería blasfemia –Sonreí saliendo del cuarto.

Ambos salimos y ayudamos al padre de Ashton a hacer las Pizzas. Su mamá y su hermana estaban viendo una obra de teatro, así que básicamente solo habíamos hombres en casa. Ashton y su padre amasaban la masa mientras yo preparaba los ingredientes, luego íbamos poniendo la salsa, el jamón, los cuatro quesos, el Pepperonni y el orégano uno a uno sobre la masa que iba a próximamente ser la Pizza que íbamos a comer. El papá de Ashton se mostraba un poco más aliviado con respecto al estado de su hijo, mientras yo sólo disfrutaba la compañía de Ashton y su padre. Sentía como fluía su relación de padre e hijo, cosa que yo jamás pude experimentar por mi cuenta desde que mi padre… Bueno, mi madre lo cree muerto, otros dicen que desapareció, que se fue del país huyendo de no-sé-que-cosa, en fin, hay muchas teorías que buscan explicar el por qué Dray Richards no está en el mapa o por qué no se sabe nada de él desde el 2003 cuando yo tenía apenas dos años. No me duele _mucho_ el pensar en ello, sólo quiero creer que donde sea que él está, está bien, no pasa hambre y no se ha olvidado de que tiene una familia y _un hijo que de la noche a la mañana es un mago con poderes de otro mundo_.

Me pregunto qué pensaría mi Papá sobre lo que está ocurriendo… ¿Me prohibiría involucrarme? ¿Me ayudaría? ¿Me apoyaría? _¿Sería también él un Planeswalker?_

Quién sabe. Posiblemente no me creería.

Lo cual me hace preguntarme si sería correcto contarle a mamá.

En fin, volviendo a mi noche con los Pines…

Nos sentamos en la sala a ver televisión mientras comíamos Pizza. Cualquiera pensaría que estaríamos viendo deportes, pero no, al papá de Ashton no le gustan los deportes. Estuvimos viendo The Voice mientras degustábamos la comida, el señor Pines incluso lloró al ver cantar a una niña de 7 años la canción favorita de su esposa, incluso llamó a la señora para decirle eso, pero ella no contestó… _¿Quizás porque estaba ocupada en el teatro?_ Bueno, los adultos se dejan llevar fácil por las emociones fuertes, así que quizás él simplemente ignoró eso ya que se dejó llevar por el momento.

Entonces, justo al rato sentí lo mismo que antes. Una pesadez en el aire, y un calor que solamente apuntaba a una dirección.

-Ash…

-Sí –Me observó disimuladamente mientras susurraba –Yo también siento eso…

-Ehm… ¿Señor Pines? –Le dije tocándole el hombro.

-¿Dime, Drake?

-Yo… Yo voy a comprar más refresco con Ashton a la tienda, ¿Le molesta?

-No, no. Para nada –Sonrió –Vayan, pero mucho cuidado.

-Sí, papá –Respondió Ashton levantándose conmigo del mueble hasta salir de la casa.

-¿Trajiste tu Biblioteca? –Pregunté mientras caminaba rápido siguiendo la ruta que marcaba el calor y la sensación de dicha Chispa.

-Obvio, no soy como tú –Respondió –¿Alguna idea de adónde nos lleve?

-Creo que ésta ruta nos lleva hacia la calle Miriam, posiblemente allí encontremos al Walker.

-Entonces ya casi estamos cerca, ¡Acelera el paso! –Dijo comenzando a caminar un poco más rápido.

De repente, una persona se puso en frente de Ashton.

-Uhm, hola chicos –Saludó una niña de unos 7 años y cabello castaño hasta los hombros que apareció casi de la nada.

-Se esfumó… -Susurré.

-¡Hola, pequeña! –Devolvió el saludo Ashton –¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí en la calle? Creo que deberías ir a tu casa.

-No, Papi y Mami me dieron permiso –Sonrió la pequeña niña –Me llamo Lyla, ¿y ustedes?

-En ese caso, mi nombre es Ashton. Mucho gusto –Estrechó las manos con la niña –Y el chico de allá atrás se llama Drake.

-Ashton, pareces todo un pedófilo…

-¿Pedófilo? ¡Para nada! Sabes que me agradan los niños, _tú_ eres un amargado que le ve el lado negativo a todo.

-Eso da mucho de qué hablar…

-Ya, no le hagas caso. Y bien Lyla, ¿qué haces aquí sola?

-Bueno, buscaba algo… ¿Pero saben? ¡Ya lo encontré!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué bien!, ¿y qué es? –Preguntó mi amigo en un tono casi tan infantil como el de la chica.

-¡A ustedes!

En ese momento, un frío me recorrió la espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento de la situación.

-¿A… nosotros? –Pregunté mirándola de reojo.

-¡Sipi! –Respondió sonriente –¡El señor Sílumgar tiene hambre, y mi amiguito Dylon me envió por ustedes para dárselos al Gran Nigromante para que él los alimente de su chispa!

-Debes estar bromeando… Eres… Eres sólo una niña, ¿cómo es que tú…?

-Te lo cuento si me ganas, ¿sí? –Sonrió Lyla colocándose en un espacio suficientemente grande para lanzar los hechizos –¡Ya estoy lista, sólo di la palabra!

-¡Bien! Mi primer duelo de caminantes… -Sacó su biblioteca de su bolsillo para colocarla en la base de la cintura que le entregó A.J.

-¿Nervioso de perder contra una niña? –Le pregunté en un tono burlón.

-Esta no es cualquier niña, es una sirviente de Sílumgar, genio –Respondió volteando a verme.

-¡Oye, Ashton! ¿Aún no estás listo? –Preguntó la niña.

-Claro que si lo estoy, solo espera –Se colocó en "posición de combate" mi amigo y la señaló con su dedo índice derecho -Planes… ¡Walking!

-Esto ni yo me lo pierdo –Dejé salir una sonrisa irónica levantando mis cejas – ¡Planeswalking!

El entorno entonces se distorsionó mientras se materializaba el Campo de batalla, al que a partir de ahora nos vamos a referir bajo el nombre de… _Plano temporal_.

El Plano temporal que Ashton convocó esta vez, se trataba de una especie de bosque aludiendo quizás a lo que era el hábitat en donde la mayoría de las criaturas de su biblioteca coexistían bajo la protección de Atarka. Como indicadores de vida, había veinte hermosas coronas de flores de los lados de Lyla y veinte antorchas primitivas del lado de Ashton.

-Genial, lo hice –Se decía a sí mismo mi amigo observando su alrededor algo perplejo –Lo hice, ¡Crucé los Planos!

-¿Verdad que es sorprendente? –Le dijo la niña ya con sus siete hechizos en la mano.

-Sí –afirmó –Puedo… Puedo sentir el llamado del bosque y la respiración del volcán… -Ashton aspiró hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron y volvió a exhalar.

-¡Oye genio, es tu turno! –Le dije.

-Oh, sí. Lo siento mucho –Tomó las siete cartas y de ellas, activó un maná rojo soltando la carta en el aire –Vaya, se siente mucho mejor de lo que pensé…

-¡Ahora es mi turno! –Robó una carta la chica y la observó con una sonrisa –Chicos, ¿alguna vez han visto un Valle? Es decir, la carta de tierra.

-¿Valle? –Me pregunté –Nunca había oído hablar de un Valle en el Magic.

-¿En serio? –Dijo asombrada la niña –Bueno, esto es el maná que produce el Valle –Tomó una carta de su mano y la soltó en el aire.

La carta, extrañamente, convocó un orbe de color…

-¿¡Rosado!? –Nos preguntamos en unísono Ashton y yo. ¿Cómo podría una carta traer un maná del color Rosado si los colores según los tipos de maná son Rojo, Blanco, Verde, Azul y Negro? No tenía sentido.

-Sipi –Sonrió –¡Ésta es sólo una pequeña muestra del poder que el Gran Nigromante posee! ¡Maná Feérico, tráeme a las Hadas del Paraíso!

La chica lanzó un hechizo de su mano, el cual se materializó en pequeñas Hadas que brillaban con luces de todos los colores. Jamás había visto una criatura así.

-Eh… Drake, ¿qué está pasando? –Se mostraba algo asustado mi amigo.

-Ni la más mínima idea viejo… No tengo ni la más mínima de ellas… -Respondí.

-Nooo, mis Hadas están afectadas por el Mareo... ¡Qué triste, qué triste, qué triste! ¡Así no podré ganarte rápido!

-Bueno, si no te molesta ya me toca –Robó una carta y activó un maná del color verde –Ahora, lanzaré al… Uh, espera –Tomó de su mano un hechizo e hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha en espiral y luego hacia el frente mi amigo para activar los dos orbes –¡Traigo al Vigilante del Claro!

Desapareció la carta de su mano y de la tierra se levantó un roble de color grisáceo con características humanoides quien se colocó frente a Ashton.

-Vigilante, vigile por favor a esas Hadas patéticas.

-¡Qué chiste tan malo! –Le grité desde atrás.

-¡Cállate, Drake!

-Chicos… Si me disculpan –Interrumpió Lyla activando otro maná Rosado –Usaré el poder de las Hadas del Paraíso, por favor observen el espectáculo.

La niña aplaudió dos veces, y al hacerlo, las Hadas del Paraíso comenzaron a "danzar" alrededor de la chica, y ella bailó con ellas haciendo movimientos en espiral alrededor del campo. Debo admitir que era un baile muy… Bonito, tomando en consideración el polvo de hada que iba rodeando a la niña mientras hacía esos movimientos. Para cuando culminó el baile, dos manás Rosas aparecieron para la chica, y el brillo de las Hadas del Paraíso se desvaneció. Ahora tenía cuatro manás en su reserva.

-Las hadas han sacrificado su brillo para darme dos maná, ¡Muchas gracias por el baile, Hadas del Paraíso! –Agradeció, haciendo que las hadas hicieran un sonido similar al de una risa. Nuevamente tomó un hechizo usando los manás que las Hadas le habían concedido y lo lanzó hacia el campo –¡Les presento a la Guerrera de los Valles!

El hechizo materializó a una guerrera de facciones Jóvenes y bastante bien presentable. Portando una armadura de distintos colores hecha a base de lo que parecían ser escamas… Escamas de Dragón.

¿Dónde había visto a una criatura de rasgos similares? Claro, ya me había preguntado de donde…

-Que clase… ¿¡Qué clase de parodia absurda y palurda es ésta!? –Reclamé algo desconcertado ante la manifestación de la criatura, a lo cual ésta sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón… ¿Sabes por qué de todas las criaturas en mi biblioteca decidí sacar a ésta? Jejeje –Rió la chica, cambiando un poco su expresión facial por una más… Apagada, pero alegre e infantil a la vez. Le daba un toque siniestro a sus palabras dicha expresión –Porque… Ella es una traidora, como yo. Ella es la Guerrera de Drómoka cuando fue atontada por la magia Feérica, cuando fue manipulada y traicionó a Drómoka por _poder_. Así como yo comprometí mi Chispa al Gran Nigromante para poder hacer realidad mi sueño, porque cuando él pueda lograr lo que busca, ¡él podrá lograr mi sueño!

-¿Cuál es tu sueño? ¿Montar un Pony? –Se burló Ashton.

-Nada que ver –Respondió con total seriedad –Comprometí mi infancia desde que la Chispa del Planeswalker arde en mí. No puedo pensar en nada que no sea servir a mi Señor Dragón y a mi amo, todo por lograr mi meta… Todo sea por el sueño inalcanzable.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Suficiente chica! –Activaba un orbe Rojo mi amigo para luego consumirlo todo –Háblale al Berserker Curtido.

Se manifestó entonces una pálida y bestia enorme armada con una maza del lado de Ashton. El macizo Berserker, afectado por el Mareo de Invocación, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro hasta que se estabilizó un poco y se quedó quieto.

De nuevo, le tocaba a Lyla lanzar hechizos. Si bien es cierto que Ash poseía al Vigilante del claro en su campo, pero él no podía atacar a ninguna criatura debido a su habilidad –Defensor –Así que entonces, Lyla de nuevo danzó con las Hadas del Paraíso para obtener dos manás rosados y así poseer de nuevo cuatro de ellos.

-Lanzaré esto –Dijo revelando un hechizo en su mano – _Ganar encanto_.

-¿Y eso, que hace?

-Observa la magia Feérica actuar sobre tu ogro…

Así fue como entonces los orbes se fueron hacia el Berserker curtido, quien asustado retrocedió huyéndoles. Era inútil, sin embargo, ya que éstos le alcanzaron, y al hacerlo, el ogro se transfiguró completamente; su atemorizante figura cambió a la de un guerrero humano bastante… _Apuesto_ , poniéndolo de alguna forma descriptible. Su calvicie desapareció y ahora era un hombre rubio salido de los libros de Princesas y Príncipes, sin embargo su musculatura considerable se mantenía.

-Creo que lo _enchulé_ –Sonrió la chica sacándole la lengua –Dime, berserker. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estupendamente _, my lady_ –Le hizo una reverencia.

-¡Bueno, aquí vamos! –Señaló la chica, indicándole a las criaturas que era hora de atacar. La Guerrera de los Valles empuñó su espada dorada y se alzó en carrera hacia Ashton, mientras el Berserker hacía lo mismo, pero de una forma más _elegante_.

-Esto es malo… -Tragó en seco –Vigilante, ¡Ahora!

El Vigilante del claro comenzó a moverse, colocándose frente al Berserker para bloquearlo. Ambos comenzaron a luchar, la fuerza del Berserker fue suficiente para romper el cuerpo arborícola del Vigilante, sin embargo, como cada planta, éste tenía un mecanismo de defensa: El gas del interior de su cuerpo, el cual era lo suficientemente tóxico para destruir al Berserker de una vez, y por todas.

Sin embargo, la Guerrera de los Valles no estaba siendo bloqueada, y aprovechando lo indefenso que estaba Ashton, lo apuñaló con su espada provocando que tres antorchas de las encendidas el lado de su campo desaparecieran.

-La Sangre de un Planeswalker… Jamás había derramado sangre de Planeswalker desde que fui convertida, fue un honor que se me fue concedido gracias a usted, lady Lyla –Volvía entonces la guerrera a su posición en el campo del lado de su controladora.

-V-Vaya que duele… -Se levantaba del suelo el Planeswalker de Atarka –Fueron los dos segundos más dolorosos de mi vida…

-¡Ashton, no dejes que te intimide! –Le animé.

-Entiendo… -Activó un maná rojo y tomó entonces un hechizo de su mano y lo lanzó –Si tú ganas encanto, ¡Entonces yo _Pierdo la calma_!

 _Perder la calma_ era un símil de _Ganar encanto_ , solo que siendo un hechizo Rojo, y además, el hechizo es legítimo a diferencia de su contraparte Rosada.

-Tomaré control de la Guerrera de los Valles –La señalaba el chico.

La guerrera entonces se llenó de cólera, cambiando su expresión facial y rodeándose de un aura que señalaba ira en ella. Empuñó su espada entonces y se alzó contra la niña haciéndole un profundo corte horizontal en su rostro, el cual se iba regenerando poco a poco. Ahí fue cuando tres de las coronas florales de la chica se marchitaron. Al final del movimiento, la Guerrera volvió a su estado de hechizo/carta y una vez así a la mano de la chica.

-Oww, esto es feo –Dijo la chica, triste, haciendo un puchero –Lamentablemente ya no tengo nada que hacer, aunque ponga maná –Activó otro maná y se sentó cruzada de piernas –Te espero.

-Hermoso –Sonrió Ashton activando maná verde –Veamos que tengo… ¡Ajá! –Exclamó levantando un hechizo -¡Heraldo de la Caza, desciende!

Los orbes desaparecieron y los árboles comenzaron a tambalearse. Fue entonces cuando un colosal Dragón de filosos colmillos, garras y púas de hueso descendió. Se trataba del Heraldo de la caza, como indicó Ashton Pines, una criatura dragón con 5/3 de estadísticas. Al tocar el campo, el Mareo de invocación se hizo presente y el dragón no podía moverse libremente, sin embargo esto ayudó a que Asthon montara a la bestia.

-¡Puedes caerte! –Le advirtió la chica.

-¿A quién le importa? El Heraldo es mi montura ahora y yo soy su _Jinete_. ¿No es así?

El Dragón rugió afirmando.

-Ya es mi turno de lanzar –Se levantó la niña, colocó otro maná en su reserva teniendo con ese seis y se sentó de nuevo –Es todo. Has lo que debas hacer.

-Bueno, si insistes –Tomó otro hechizo del tope de su biblioteca y automáticamente después activó un maná verde, para luego usar los seis orbes en acción para lanzar un hechizo –Es tu turno de hacer aparición, _¡Bocahumareda salvaje!_

Así fue como otro Dragón apareció, descendiendo desde el cielo. Éste Dragón era de un color azulado con muchos cuernos en él. Su rugido fue capaz de tumbar gran parte de los árboles de fondo que había en el Plano temporal. Dentro de Magic, es una criatura con estadísticas de 4/4 y además tiene el poder de producir maná, sin embargo como cada criatura recién invocada, el Mareo de Invocación le hacía casi imposible atacar.

Eso me hizo pensar… ¿Por qué Lyla no lanzó al menos a la Guerrera de los Valles? Quiero decir, al principio la lanzó con dos manás, y actualmente tiene mucho más que eso.

¿Qué está planeando ella? ¿Se está dejando ganar acaso?

O quizás tiene algo más en mente…


	5. Caminando entre este Plano y el otro, 3

Capítulo 5: Caminando entre este Plano y el otro, 3.

Fuera de los Planos temporales, Ajani Melena dorada, o A.J Goldmane dentro de su forma humana, había salido de su silvestre morada en lo más profundo del Parque botánico de Ainore. ¿A hacer qué? No tenía conocimiento en este momento, solo podía verse la preocupación en su rostro.

Al llegar al Boulevard de St. Mary, A.J se encontró con un hombre alto, aparentemente adulto y joven el cual estaba oculto tras un manto azul.

-Por fin llegas –Le dijo aquel misterioso hombre.

-Lamento tardarme tanto, aquí no tengo la movilidad que suelo tener normalmente. El cuerpo de un humano es considerablemente débil en comparación con mi verdadera forma.

-Ajani, por favor ve al grano –Aquel hombre lo interrumpió como si de un apuro muy grande por conocer aquello por lo cual había sido citado se tratara –Hay una batalla importante en Kaladesh justo ahora, estoy descuidando a los demás para venir a que me digas qué es tan urgente como para hacerme cruzar a este Plano en lugar de concentrarme en detener la revuelta.

-Está bien. Verás –Suspiró con algo de preocupación –Me he dado cuenta de que aquí en la Tierra, el hecho de ser un Planeswalker va más allá de lo que significa serlo en Dominia. Los humanos tienen ambiciones y avaricia mucho más de lo que los Eldrazi e incluso los horrores de Innistrad tendrían. Esos sentimientos hacen que la Chispa del Planeswalker se corrompa, o eso ha sido lo que mi investigación ha concluido.

-¿Eso era todo?

-No, Jace –Le interrumpió –Te estoy hablando sólo de la punta del Iceberg, tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy malo está por ocurrir.

-Continúa, entonces…

-¿Recuerdas a Ugin, el dragón espíritu?

-¿Aquel dragón Planeswalker de Tarkir?

-Exacto –Afirmó Goldmane –Aquel que fue salvado por el Khan conocido como Sarkhan Vol, el hombre que voló entre Dragones.

-Sarkhan… -Cambió su expresión el Planeswalker de ropaje azul –Es esto de lo que _Liliana_ habló, de un sueño que tuvo en donde _Sarkhan_ y la Chispa eterna dejaban de existir consumidos por un Tarkiriano teñido en Negro y Azul.

-Sílumgar, la muerte errante –Añadió A.J –Mi asistente Nathaly Garfield y yo hemos descubierto una cosa o dos sobre este fenómeno, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que aquel Planeswalker que controla a Sílumgar está buscando algo con Sarkhan y Ugin. Recordemos que Ugin aún se encuentra dentro de la Crisálida en la que _él_ lo selló durante la Guerra de los Khans.

Jace guardó un incómodo silencio nuevamente el cual solo era roto por el sonido del viento nocturno.

-Entonces –Prosiguió A.J –Si logramos encontrar donde está Sarkhan en este mundo, podríamos evitar que el Planeswalker obtenga a Ugin y logre su cometido. Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo… ¿Qué?

-Nadie sabe que ocurrió con Sarkhan cuando vino hasta acá. –Le respondió –Él fue el primer Planeswalker que acudió ante la llamada de éste Plano, él sabía que la Chispa que nació en Tarkir, el hogar que lo vio nacer, estaba ardiendo en este mundo, pero ardía con la fuerza equivocada. El viaje hasta éste Plano le hizo perder… Su esencia, o eso es lo que creo. Puedo oírlo a veces pidiendo ayuda, puedo oír a su alma asustada… Já –Rió el Planeswalker de cabellos blancos de una forma algo irónica –Quien diría que él alguna vez sentiría miedo… Esto se salió de control, Jace. Ésta gente de aquí es muy débil, ésta gente de aquí no tiene magia alguna. Si los Planeswalkers de la tierra no hacen nada…

-Este Plano va a extinguirse –Finalizó Jace.

-O peor –Le continuó –Sufrirá el mismo destino que Zyndhiar.

-¿Qué es Zyndhiar?

-Exacto –Respondió de una forma un tanto irónica, resaltando un típico Cliché ocurrido en esta clase de conversaciones.

Jace hizo una profunda inhalación para luego realizar una exhalación. Mostraba algo de preocupación ante lo que le contó A.J al juzgar por su cara.

Resultaba difícil el ver cómo uno de los Planeswalkers más poderosos y sabios se mostraba preocupado por su situación actual. Ya la _revuelta del éter_ era demasiado para el Ilusionista, y la situación de la tierra se escapaba de sus manos. No le quedaba más que dejarle esto a Goldmane y que él intentara hacer algo mientras él se hallaba en el otro Plano.

-Antes de irme, Ajani –Se volteó Jace a ver a la cara a su camarada el cual ya estaba por retirarse –Por favor, quiero que me cuentes una última cosa.

-¿Qué?

Beleren señaló al norte, a un muro que se encontraba dentro del Boulevard.

-¿Quién está allí?

Aquella persona que se ocultaba tras del muro se alzó en carrera ante su descubrimiento. Jace y A.J lo persiguieron inmediatamente, pero aquella persona era demasiado veloz aún para los hechiceros.

A.J entonces sintió una perturbación en el ambiente. La Naturaleza le advertía que aquella persona estaba usando magia, pero no cualquier clase de magia, sino magia que solo un Planeswalker usaría. Pero, ¿Cómo era posible que lo hiciera si él no podía sentir que la Chispa estuviera ardiendo en aquel hombre? Él y Jace se quedaron completamente sin palabras mientras se detuvieron unas calles más adelante, agotados por la carrera que el sujeto les había hecho realizar. Beleren y Goldmane le perdieron la pista al final, y pese a que el Alariano –A.J/Ajani –Intentó localizarlo escuchando la voz del viento, éste no pudo hallar rastro del corredor.

-Era un espía, de eso no había dudas –Le dijo Beleren al otro Planeswalker mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-No dejó rastro alguno… ¿De quién se puede tratar? No dejó más que el sonido de un estruendo similar al de un relámpago en el aire.

-Un relámpago… -Fue entonces cuando Jace se percató de una cosa. ¿Quiénes son capaces de correr a altas velocidades como si de un _rayo_ se tratase?

Para los conocedores del tema sería sencillo reconocer la única magia que sería capaz de lograr tal cosa, pero para los de poco o nulo conocimiento; se trata de la magia empleada por los sirvientes de Kolaghan, una de los cinco Señores Dragón que rigen el plano de Tarkir.

Kolaghan misma se interpretaba dentro de la mitología de Dominia como _"la Furia de la Tormenta"._ Se le conoce por ser una criatura indetenible en términos de velocidad y poder, otorgándole a sus seguidores el honor de moverse a velocidades que sólo ella podría.

Mientras Jace y A.J pensaban y analizaban la situación, el hombre había corrido hasta que fue con otro sujeto. Se trataba esta vez de aquel supuesto Planeswalker con el que crucé miradas en el centro comercial.

El hombre que había espiado a los dos Magos se trataba de una de sus criaturas, por lo cual éste le hizo reverencia.

-Señor Marcus –Se le inclinó al chico de cabellera negra con un mechón rojo en él.

-Muy buen trabajo, _Escaramuzador_ –Le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción – ¿Puedo ver la información que lograste obtener?

-Como usted lo ordene…

La criatura volvió a su estado de hechizo/carta y se fue a las manos de su invocador. Éste tomó la carta y cerró los ojos como si estuviese meditando, o escuchando algo dentro de su mente.

-Entiendo… Así que él también va tras la pista del Gran Nigromante –Decía Marcus mientras guardaba la carta del _Escaramuzador de Kolaghan_ dentro de su biblioteca –Se me hace raro que en ningún momento lo hayan mencionado… Veo que sólo yo estoy consciente de lo que está ocurriendo fuera de todo el asunto de Sílumgar, al parecer Ajani Melena dorada no es tan listo como pensaba.

-No es el único que no es tan listo, Planeswalker de Kolaghan.

Marcus volteó y allí se hallaba Dylon, justo tras de él. Ambos Walkers cruzaron miradas como si de una rivalidad inmensa se tratara, como si el odio mutuo fuera a desbordarse.

-Creí que ya había sido suficiente la última vez que nos vimos, no pensé que fueras tan terco de seguir acosandome.

-Ohh, no te acosaba a ti –Respondió Dylon macabramente sonriente –Acosaba a Goldmane y a Beleren, pero veo que el destino tenía otros planes para mi esta noche.

-Tss, no pienso luchar contra ti _Trasgo_ , mejor vete a lamerle las bolas al Nigromante.

-Vaya sucio lenguaje el tuyo –Se burló el sirviente del Gran Nigromante mientras caminaba alrededor de Marcus –Sucio como tu juego. Despreciaste la oferta que te di y preferiste hacerte el valiente desafiando sólo al Gran Nigromante en lugar de unírtenos.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que accediera? Para nada –Se volteó el joven y siguió caminando –Kolaghan y yo tenemos mejores planes que andar detrás de ustedes. Nosotros no pensamos manchar nuestras manos con lo que sea que ustedes vayan a derramar sobre la tierra y el multiverso.

-Sabes que tú no eres un héroe, mucho menos que eres bueno, Marcus Finnegan.

-Ni ustedes los que ganaran esta guerra.

-¿Planeas unirte también a Ajani y a su guardería de novicios?

-No soy así de débil –Respondió de mala gana.

-¿Entonces? –Siguió Dylon – ¿Intentarás luchar sólo? ¿Seguirás haciéndote el que todo lo puede y todo lo sabe?

-¡Suficiente! –Se volteó Marcus yendo hacia Dylon.

-Planeswalking –Murmuró Dylon.

-¡Planeswalking! –Exclamó Marcus mientras iba a tomar al nigromante por el cuello de su camisa, pero ambos serían arrastrados al Plano temporal donde iban a combatir.

De vuelta al Plano temporal donde Lyla y Ashton libraban su Duelo de Caminantes, algunas cosas habían ocurrido; Ashton atacó con el Heraldo de la caza dejando a la chica con sólo 12 vidas disponibles, a lo cual ésta respondió convocando de nuevo a la Guerrera de los Valles y activando otro maná Rosado, contando con 6 manás en su reserva cada uno (Sin contar los dos utilizados por la niña para llamar a su criatura).

-¡Vamos, vamos! –Decía Ashton a bordo del colosal Dragón el cual sobrevolaba el bosque que él mismo había convocado –Estás siendo una debilucha, ¡Pensé que mi primer Duelo de Caminantes iba a ser más interesante!

-¡Cállate! –Exclamó la niña para luego hacer un puchero – ¡Estoy pensando en cómo voy a responderte!

La chica observó al Bocahumareda salvaje detenidamente y luego tomó un hechizo de su biblioteca. Al observar el hechizo sonrió denotando alegría, pero no de la forma de la que se esperaría la alegría de una niña, sino una alegría que rayaba lo malicioso e intimidante mientras levantaba el hechizo hacia el cielo. Los orbes de maná rosado desaparecieron al instante mientras el hechizo se desvanecía.

-Yo también llamaré a un Dragón –Decía la niña mientras una ventisca fuerte levantó un brillo similar al del polvo de hadas que había visto previamente con las Hadas del Paraíso.

Y ahí fue donde se mostró la criatura. Las escamas de éste fácilmente levantaban un arcoíris al hacer contacto con la luz del sol que chocaba con su ornamenta que recordaba en parte a las alas de una mariposa. La cabellera verdosa de éste destacaba la majestuosidad de su persona quizás resaltando un aspecto de todas las criaturas de Lyla.

-Mi hermosa criatura… ¿Cómo has estado? –Decía la chica acariciando la cabellera del Dragón, el cual respondía con leves pero dulces gruñidos.

-Eso es un… ¿Dragón… Feérico? Digo... Es un Dragón y es un Hada, así que…

-Sí Drake, adivinaste –sonrió –Mi Dragón Feérico es mi hechizo favorito y el más hermoso de todas las criaturas de Dominia.

-¿Y eso qué tiene? De igual forma será comida de Heraldo y Bocahumareda –Replicó el chico seguido por los rugidos de su Dragón Atarkán.

-Que no te engañe su belleza, Ashton. Mi tesorito ha consumido la carne de Walkers insolentes como tú, ¿no es así, mi Dragón Feérico?

El dragón-hada rugió desplegando sus alas de mariposa, las cuales levantaron una gran ráfaga de aire que intranquilizó al Bocahumareda salvaje de Ashton junto con el Heraldo de la caza. Los tres dragones comenzaron a rugir provocándose unos a otros, pero no podían atacarse debido a que sólo cuando sus invocadores les indicasen podían hacer sus movimientos.

Me pregunto, ¿Qué se sentirá ser una invocación?

Recuerdo haber leído que los hechizos de criatura no tenían conciencia propia y sólo seguían las órdenes del Planeswalker que les invocase, eso claro dentro del universo de Magic. Aunque claro, lo que se describe como el _"Universo de Magic"_ quizás no deje de estar alejado a lo que es el mundo real… Es decir, lo que acontece en él cuando todo esto de la chispa y esas cosas ocurren.

En fin…

-¡Deja de coquetearle a la lagartija LGBT y devóratela! –Gritó Ashton perdiendo la paciencia al observar cómo el Heraldo de la caza sólo le rugía. Entrando ya en su turno, se elevó nuevamente junto con sus dragones y descendió en picada declarando un ataque contra Lyla. El Bocahumareda se colocó en el frente de la fila de ataque y comenzó a lanzar su humo tóxico desde su boca. Asimismo, del humo aparecieron 3 orbes rojos y 3 verdes que se posaron sobre el dragón tal y como lo hacían con su conjurador.

Pude notar también que la niña no se movía para nada. ¿Acaso iba a dejar que él la derrotara a propósito?

Todo apuntaba a que sí.

Pero, ¿qué motivo hay en emboscarnos (si se le puede llamar de alguna manera), llamar a ese Dragón y después simplemente dejar que ganáramos? Estoy casi cien por ciento seguro de que hay algo que no está nada bien con ese modus operandi.

-¡Ash, aborta el ataque!

-¡Muy tarde, Drakie! –Respondió saltando del dragón que montaba. En el aire, puso un hechizo en su boca mientras se dirigía en picada hacia la dirección del Bocahumareda salvaje -¡Con el maná que produjo mi Godzilla voladora, _Aprovechar la ventaja_ ahora!

Con ese último verso, declaró un hechizo que potenciaría a ambos de sus dragones lo suficiente como para vencer a la chica de un solo ataque.

Los Planos temporales fueron destruidos, dándole fin a la pelea.

Ashton _había_ ganado.

…¿O no?

-¡Genial! ¿Viste eso, Drake? ¡Mi primera batalla en serio y logré vencerla!

-Ashton… Siento en verdad arruinar tu alegría pero, ¿No notas algo raro en esto?

-¿Raro? –Se preguntó extrañado… por alguna razón -¿Raro en qué sentido?

-Bueno –suspiré –Comencemos con una pregunta simple… ¿Dónde rayos está Lyla?

En efecto, miramos a nuestro alrededor y no había un solo rastro de que ella siguiera aquí. Como si de alguna forma se hubiese esfumado. Lo cual está completamente fuera de lugar ya que en las últimas batallas que he tenido (Y con últimas batallas me refiero a mi batalla con Nathaly) siempre reaparecemos en el mismo sitio en el que convocamos el plano temporal.

Sí, esto en serio estaba mal.

Intenté explicarle mis hipótesis a Ashton a medida que íbamos hacia la tienda –nuestra coartada –resaltando también lo extraño que era el color de maná que usaba ella para sus hechizos.

En la batalla, ella mencionó que _"Ésta era una prueba del poder del Gran nigromante",_ por lo cual podemos deducir que el maná feérico, como ella le decía, es creación pura de dicho personaje ( _Personalmente debo decir que si descubro cómo logró crearlos, Wizards of the Coast quedará en bancarrota)._

Entonces, ¿Los Planeswalkers tenemos tal poder dentro de nosotros?

Rayos, apenas y han pasado pocos días desde que lo descubrimos y ya me siento un experto en éstos temas…

-¿Dices entonces que ella no perdió porque sí?

-Amigo, piénsalo de esta forma. ¿No fue un poco inconsciente que haya vaciado gran parte de su reserva sólo para traer al dragón el cual no podía hacer nada? Dejó maná para defenderse con un instantáneo o algo y simplemente no lo hizo, se me hace muy sospechoso todo esto.

-No olvidemos que desapareció porque sí… ¡Maldición! Me siento timado en muchas formas.

-Ash, no lo sientas, de verdad te timaron –respondí poniendo mi mano en su hombro –Pero la pregunta del millón es, ¿por qué te timaron?

-Creo que deberíamos consultarlo con Goldmane y Nathaly mañana, ellos tienen más experiencia en éste tipo de cosas ¿no?

-¡Oh dios, descubriste américa en un vaso de agua! Capitán obvio –Respondí sarcástico.

-¡Maldición, lo siento señor Mente maestra! Sólo quería aportar algo en esto.

-Ya, vamos, no te esponjes _Dragonrider_. Reconozco que hiciste buen trabajo pese a ser tu primer duelo, pero mejor déjame a mí las cosas de lógica y enfócate en dar palizas. A la final tú eres _aggro_ y yo soy _bolster_.

-¿Qué yo qué? –Se dijo extrañado.

-Agh… Deberías meterle un poco más de frikismo a tu vida, quizás ya cuando tengas más tiempo en este mundillo sepas de qué hablo –decía mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

 _Y, para quienes no sepan: Aggro se refiere en los juegos de rol a los jugadores o estrategias meramente agresivas mientras Bolster es la acción de "fortalecer" los puntos débiles de una jugada, tal cual nuestras bibliotecas._

Ya al día siguiente, durante el receso de las clases, Ashton y yo teníamos una partida amistosa en forma de "práctica" para las batallas reales. Nathaly por su parte no mostraba señales de haber venido a clases hoy, lo cual me hizo preguntarme si estaba bien o si le había ocurrido algo.

Pero no me apetecía pensar mucho en eso justo ahora, a decir verdad.

-Fase de combate –Declaró Ashton girando sus cartas de criatura –Ataco con Bocahumareda salvaje, Berserker curtido y Árnyx furtiva.

-Defiendo –Respondí –Bloquearé con el Caminante en la Luz a tu Berserker y con el Estratega Aven a tu Bocahumareda.

-En verdad estás desesperado, ¿no? El pájaro –Aven –Ni siquiera tiene para hacer un empate con mi Bocahumareda salvaje, además tengo los seis manás que me da su habilidad.

-Olvidas que yo tengo maná, ¿cierto? –Añadí girando tres cartas de llanura y dos de bosque –Con el cual activo _Festín inmovilizado_ , con esto destruyo a tu coso y fortalezco 2 al Caminante en la luz, volviéndolo un 4/3 que vuela además, pese a que se muere.

-Y con ello me matas también al Berserker… ¿Y eso qué? Aún tengo a la Árnyx.

-Oh, sí. Pero yo tengo esto… -Colocando una mirada algo intimidante mientras tocaba una carta al azar de mi mano provoqué que Ashton cambiara un poco su mirada.

-Pensándolo mejor, no ataco con mi mega-gato –Dijo enderezando la carta de Árnyx furtiva.

-Vaya que te dejas engañar fácil –Suspiré –Pero bueno, ya como terminaste entonces… _Enderezo, robo, pego aéreo con mi Aven, giro tierras para instantáneo, cae Regalo y fortalezco cuatro al pájaro, daño 7 y… Good game._

Ashton simplemente se quedó mirando a la mesa como si no supiera qué carajos había ocurrido.

-Podrías… ¿Podrías repetir esa jugada por favor? –Dijo intentando rebobinar todo lo que había hecho anteriormente.

-¿Tenías 6 vidas no? Simplemente hice lo que cualquiera haría con un campo sólo.

-¡Fue demasiado rápido, ni siquiera me diste chance de responder!

-E una batalla real no vas a decirle al otro sujeto _"Eh, ¿me das chance para responderte?"_ ¿O sí? ¡Debes ser rápido, de mente veloz! –decía chasqueando mis dedos.

En el momento en el que volteamos de nuevo a nuestro alrededor, vimos a nuestra amiga de cabello naranja parada casi frente a nosotros. Sin embargo, esta no vestía el uniforme de la escuela debidamente.

-¿Nathaly? –Me pregunté caminando hacia ella –Pensé que no habías venido, ¿dónde estabas?

-No, no vine –Respondió dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia otro pasillo, tras lo cual Ash y yo la seguimos –Sólo estoy aquí haciendo unas cosas que me encargaron los coordinadores y a decirles algo que A.J me pidió informarles, hoy no podré acompañarlos debido a _asuntos fuera de contexto_.

-¡Cierto! –Dijo Ashton poniéndose delante de mí –Drake y yo necesitamos informarles una cosa que vimos ayer. Se trata de…

-Puedes decírselo a él personalmente –Le interrumpió dirigiéndose a las escaleras del tercer piso –Hablaremos luego, debo terminar estos asuntos, así que, si me disculpan…

La chica comenzó a subir las escaleras con ese aura de indiferencia y reservación que dejaba salir a veces, como si fuera una llama que intenta ocultarse de un chorro de agua que significaría su extinción inminente.

Ella y yo somos amigos desde hace bastante tiempo, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo le pasa, así que cuando subió las escaleras lo suficiente como para que no pudiésemos verla corrí hacia donde ella se había dirigido.

-Espera. Nath, te conozco desde hace… ¿Que, cinco, seis años? Se cuando ocultas algo, y mira que la última vez que lo hiciste ocurrió _eso_. Así que ya dime, Garfield. ¿Por qué no irás con nosotros? ¿Por qué faltaste si nunca lo haces?

-No ocurre nada, Drake –Respondió dejando escapar una forzada sonrisa –Son sólo cosas sin importancia, confía en mí.

-Y porque confío en ti es que te pido por favor que me digas por qué estás tan distante. ¿Otro asunto mágico o algo parecido?

-¡No es nada de eso! –Dijo firme clavándome una muy punzante mirada –Ugh, Drake no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ya déjame seguir y no te atrevas a interrumpir.

Ella me apartó de su camino de un empujón con su hombro y siguió mostrando un muy mal carácter.

-¡No tienes que darme explicaciones a mí, pirómana! ¡Pero eso sí, recuerda que somos mejores amigos y además un equipo! –Le exclamé de las escaleras para luego percatarme de que había detenido su paso y además volteado a verme de reojo.

-No entiendo cuál es tu alboroto, Drake. No me ocurre nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Bórralo.

-Si no ocultaras algo, ya nos hubieras dicho lo que A.J mandó a decirte.

Finalmente, Nathaly me dio la cara volteándose como si le hubiese dicho los secretos del universo, o algo así quiso comunicarme su mirada de asombro.

-Como te dije, no te estoy ocultando-

-¡Nada! –Completé su frase haciendo que ambos la dijéramos en unísono, cosa que combinada con la energía de la chispa provocó la invocación de un Plano temporal.

Pero, ¿cómo lo hice?

No me tomó tiempo descifrar que no es necesario el uso de la palabra _Planeswalking_ para crear uno –Aunque es la manera más utilizada debido a lo fácil que es que dos walkers lo digan en unísono –ya que con sólo sincronizar alguna acción o pensamiento con otro Planeswalker cerca podemos arrastrarlo al plano que creamos con nuestra chispa, es como cuando buscamos un dispositivo Bluetooth con nuestros celulares; para hacerlo, es necesario que éstos estén en un radio cercano y tengan un tiempo de visibilidad similar al momento en el que lo buscamos.

Eso significa, además, que otros walkers podrían arrastrarnos a combates contra nuestra voluntad…

-¡Drake, que rayos!

-Si no me lo dirás por las buenas –hablaba mientras barajaba mi biblioteca para luego tomar mi mano respectiva y activar un maná –Tendremos que hacerlo de esta forma.

-Eres un exagerado, Drake… -Bajaba su mirada para luego sacar de su bolso su base de la cintura y su biblioteca, en conjunto con unos Goggles de lente roja que se asimilaban en gran parte a los que portaba la Planeswalker as de su Deck para luego colocárselos –Pero ni modo –Siguió –Si eso es lo que quieres, pues tendremos que pelear.

-¿Tienes que apegarte tanto en el personaje de Chandra?

-No es como se ve a simple vista –Comentaba activando un orbe de maná –En una batalla real, no podemos ver las estadísticas de un hechizo a menos que nos lo sepamos de memoria o hasta que nos golpea. Estas gafas me proporcionan esa información.

-¿Eso no es hacer trampa?

-No, de hecho no.

Ambos continuamos sólo activando manás por un buen rato mientras nos mirábamos los rostros. Para el momento en el que activé mi quinto maná –Siendo tres verdes y dos blancos –Me dispuse a lanzar un hechizo finalmente.

-¡Carroñera de esteparenosa! –Exclamé haciendo aparecer al canino humanoide entre una pequeña ventisca de arena que se hacía presente en el campo.

- _Explorador perro, verde, 2/2, coste convertido de 5: Cuatro genéricos y uno verde. Cuando la carroñera de esteparenosa entre en el campo de batalla…_ -Decía la chica mirando a través de sus Goggles a mi Carroñera.

-Fortalece 2 –Interrumpí. Cosa que provocó que mi carroñera aullara haciendo alusión a su subtipo _Perro_.

-Nada mal, nada mal –Decía la chica robando y activando también su quinto maná –Pero bueno, ya es hora de que observes una estrategia real –cerró los ojos activando 3 de los 5 manás que tenía en su reserva y levantó un hechizo. Los tres orbes que había activado comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella mientras ella recitaba _–¡Escucha mi llamado, la voz que reclama tu fuego que florece, el carmesí estruendo que el mundo ensordece! ¡Manifiéstate ante mí, maestra de las llamas que porta la chispa de la esperanza de tu pueblo… Chandra Nalaar, el Fuego de Kaladesh!_

La Piromante de cabellos rojizos y joven apariencia –En comparación con la versión Planeswalker que suele usar Nathaly –Apareció tras una humareda de Éter que se había manifestado mientras se recitaba su cántico de invocación. Ella se mantenía cercana a Nathaly y me observaba algo desafiante, transmitiendo de alguna forma un calor intenso hacia mí.

-Es así como se convoca a una criatura legendaria… Interesante –Tomé otra carta de mi biblioteca. Para mi sorpresa, e irónicamente, era el hechizo que me había entregado Ajani ayer; Anafenza.

" _Anafenza, el espíritu del Árbol Familiar es una criatura legendaria que reconoce el espíritu guerrero de quienes intentan llamar a su fuerza. Y al tener ella un poder de Fortalecimiento, puede servirte de maravilla"_

Claro, la joven Khan que fue ejecutada por defender sus creencias. La _Joanne D'Arc_ (Juana de Arco) de Tarkir. Justo contaba con el maná necesario para poder llamarla al campo de batalla, sin embargo…

"… _ten en cuenta que si Anafenza no ve en ti potencial, no podrás controlarla y gastarás el maná en nada_ "

Obviamente no estoy asustado, de hecho estoy completamente confiado en que si convoco a Anafenza ella será parte de mis filas con gusto. Sin embargo, otro pequeño inconveniente venía a mí justo ahora…

" _Recuerda que debes decir el cántico apropiadamente. Convocar y controlar a una Criatura legendaria dentro de un Duelo de caminantes es bastante complicado como te lo he dicho antes, pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes a la hora de solicitar la ayuda de Anafenza_."

El cántico, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pude olvidar el cántico?

Intenté recordar las palabras que Ajani me había contado para poder realizar su invocación, sin embargo por mucho que indagaba en mi memoria, no podía recordarlo. Así me estuve alrededor de… bueno, ni yo mismo se decir cuanto tiempo estuve mirando el hechizo intentando recordar.

-¡Bah! ¡Si sólo vas a estar mirando la carta entonces es mi turno! –Reestablecía Nathaly su maná entrando a su fase de robo, para luego entrar en la fase principal de su turno. Esto tengo entendido que es legal dentro de un duelo de caminantes. -¡Lanzo la habilidad de Chandra!

La piromante envolvió su puño en fuego y se vino contra mí en una arremetida que terminaría quemando mi estómago por un breve tiempo. Atrás de mí, mis contadores de vida: 20 obeliscos gigantes, de los cuales se derrumbó uno.

El ardor de mi estómago desapareció y cuando me di cuenta, Chandra estaba detrás de mí, agachada como si estuviese agotada por el ataque, sin embargo eso era debido a la condición de su habilidad que implica "girarla".

-Continuando con mi ataque –Con una carta en la mano, Nathaly tomó dos orbes de maná y los convirtió en una enorme bola de fuego que había tomado el lugar de la carta –¡Pirohélice!

Ella lanzó la bola hacia mí, que había comenzado a girar como un espiral. El hechizo me golpeó empujandome hacia uno de los Obeliscos, el cual cayó, y tal cual efecto dominó, empujó a otro. Chandra entonces se levantó nuevamente y me miró con fuego en los ojos de forma no-literal.

-Cada vez que lance un hechizo rojo mi Chandra recupera sus fuerzas. Entonces puedo volver a usar su habilidad –Siguió señalándome, ordenando a Chandra usar su poder nuevamente y golpeándome hacia otro Obelisco, derrlumbándolo junto conmigo. Mi cara ardía por el fuego en su puño, pero rápidamente me recuperé y volví a levantarme.

-Ahora, lanzaré esto –Dijo haciendo desaparecer sus últimos dos manás. Pero no parecía ocurrir nada. Sin embargo, cuando me percaté finalmente, mi carroñera aullaba del dolor; y al fijarme, me dí cuenta de que estaba siendo quemada viva hasta el punto en el que se volvió sólo cenizas que ante mis ojos se exparcieron por el aire mientras la criatura de Nathaly recobraba sus fuerzas –Bueno, creo que no hace falta saber lo que te espera.

Nuevamente, Chandra me golpeó hacia el decimosexto obelisco de mi lado hasta que se derrumbó, para luego finalmente volver a Nathaly.

-Y aquí viene la mejor parte… -La chica cerró los ojos mientras la Piromante se transfiguró en una estela ígnea que la rodeaba como "abrazándola" hasta cubrirla finalmente. Tras un rato, la estela desapareció dejándo sólo a una Nathaly quien se había transformado en Chandra, sólo que en una físicamente diferente de la versión criatura que ésta había controlado previamente. Además, sobre ella habían aparecido cuatro luces de varios colores que representaban su devoción.

 _(En el juego, la carta de_ _ **"Chandra, el Fuego de Kaladesh"**_ _es una criatura legendaria que tras haber usado su habilidad tres veces, se transforma en_ _ **"Chandra, llamarada rugiente",**_ _una Planeswalker)_

-Uso ahora mi habilidad de Devoción –Decía Nathaly/Chandra encendiendo una quinta luz, que al aparecer hizo que la Planeswalker ardiera y consecuentemente, procediera a lanzarme dos llamas que además de golpearme y quemar mi ropa, incineraron otros dos de mis obeliscos. Ya sólo contaba con catorce de ellos a diferencia de las veinte antorchas encendidas detrás de Nathaly. Era una diferencia un tanto abrumadora que iba a acabarse pronto. Limpié el polvo de mi ropa y me puse de pie nuevamente.

-Creo que… Debiste haberte mejor quedado con los Vehículos, ¿sabes?

-¿Los Vehículos? Pfff, esa biblioteca es la que utilizo para darle ventaja a los más débiles. Pero adivina, ni siquiera contra esa biblioteca fuiste capaz de ganarme la última vez, ¿O te recuerdo que te rendiste porque no podías contra mí?

-Te voy a bajar esos humos –Cuando mi maná se reestableció, robé y procedí a activar el tercer maná blanco para seguidamente lanzar un hechizo de criatura: La Señora de escamas resistente. Una colosal Dragona color perla cuyas escamas eran duras, incluso más que el acero. La Dragona se manifestó dejando una estela lumínica alrededor de ella.

-Vaya intimidante –Observaba a la dragona para luego dejar escapar un muy sínico bostezo –¿Ya se te acabó el maná, cierto? Entonces voy –Reestableció sus cinco orbes y manipuló dos de ellos hasta el campo –Mentor riguroso, por favor aparece.

Entonces así, se materializó una especie de _egipcio_ con un báculo dorado el cual se arrodilló ante Nathaly.

-Estoy a sus órdenes –Abalanzaba el mentor.

-Sólo apégate al plan –Le respondió haciéndolo voltear a verme.

-¿No usarás tu habilidad de devoción esta vez?

-Sólo por esta vez, te tendré algo de piedad.

-¿Piedad? ¡No seas pretenciosa, Garfield!

-No lo estoy siendo, Drake. Sólo que prefiero ver que estás dispuesto a hacerme para sacarme las palabras de la boca, digo, ¿por eso estamos peleando no?

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Quieres ver que estoy dispuesto a hacer? –Decía mientras entraba en mi robo, el cual me trajo otro hechizo de Señora de escamas resistentes. Nada mal, ahora tenía todas las piezas del rompecabezas listas para ejecutar _mi contra_. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lancé el hechizo haciendo aparecer a la segunda Dragona la cual a diferencia de la primera apareció de un destello.

-¡Oye! No se si te lo hayas preguntado, pero debajo de este cuerpo aún tengo mis Goggles puestos y puedo ver las estadísticas de la criatura, y creeme, si intentas hacer _lo que yo creo que harás_ , no te lo recomiendo.

-¿Y según tú por qué, señora sabihonda? Claro, conoces la clave de tener dos de éstas chicas, es lógico.

-Es sólo un consejo que te doy –interrumpió –de experta a amateur.

-¡Ves, ahí vas de nuevo con la pretención! Me harté, ¡Señora de escamas número uno! –Refiriéndome a la que no sufría mareo de invocación, ella comprendió lo que intenté comunicarle y procedió a realizar un ataque aéreo hacia Chandra haciendo relucir su cuerpo para luego lanzar una estela lumínica de su boca, la cual golpeó al objetivo, sin embargo, sólo dañó las luces de Devoción de Chandra/Nathaly y no su vida,

 _(Ya que dentro de Magic, cuando un jugador controla a un Planeswalker, todo el daño directo que fuese a recibir se le resta a la devoción del Planeswalker objetivo que controla ese jugador)_

-¡Vaya! Pfft –Escupía sangre desde el suelo –Te felicito, muy pocas personas han hecho que un ataque me duela así estando en esta forma.

¿Eso significa que estando "transformado" en un Planeswalker los ataques te duelen?

No lo sé, jamás he usado una carta de walker en una partida "normal"mucho menos en un Duelo de caminantes. Supongo que se lo preguntaré a Nath luego de ganarle.

-Te toca, pirómana.

-Mejor paso –Respondió levantándose –Quiero darte un poco más de ventaja.

-Entonces –Tomé otra carta de mi biblioteca. Para mi sorpresa y fortuna, se trataba de _"Regalo de Drómoka"_. Dicho hechizo combinado con dos de mis Señoras de escamas resultarán en un combo letal, de más está decir que mi expresión facial delataba la alegría que sentía al obtener éste combo.

-Mentor –le susurró Chandra.

-Todo acorde a lo planeado. Entiendo, mi señora.

-¡Giro tierras! –Exclamé levantándo al Regalo de Drómoka. Tras desaparecer cinco de mis seis orbes, se escuchó un rugido desde el cielo el cual fue "respondido" por mis señoras de escamas. Procediente a esto, las Dragonas comenzaron a brillar.

-¿Vas en serio a hacerlo? ¡Drake, no seas terco!

-Supongo que sabes lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿no es así? –Dije, mientras mis dragonas rugían y resplandecían cada vez más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Explico brevemente:

Las Señoras de escamas resistentes poseen una habilidad que permite que cada vez que se fortalezca a otra criatura, esa criatura se fortalece 1 (osea, obtiene un contador +1/+1)

El Regalo fortaleció 4 a una de ellas, convirtiendola en 8/8.

Luego, la otra Señora de escamas se fortaleció 1 a sí misma, siendo 5/5.

Seguidamente, la primera también se fortaleció 1 luego de hacerlo la anterior, pasando a ser una 9/9.

Después, la segunda se fortalecería nuevamente, 6/6.

Y así sucesivamente. Es un Combo infinito, podía elegir cuando detenerme y cuando seguir, pero lo hice seguidamente hasta hacerlas…

-Un momento, ¿qué está ocurriendo? –Voltee observando con asombro como las escamas de mis dragonas estaban resplandeciendo con luces de todos colores, y mientras más brillaban, más intenso se hacía un calor que emanaba de ambas.

-Espero que puedas detener el Fortalecimiento Progresivo ahora, de lo contrario no terminará muy bien para ti.

-Es cierto –Añadía el mentor riguroso dando un paso hacia el frente –Todo estaba planeado desde el primer instante en el que la segunda Señora entró al campo. Nathaly conoce bien a sus rivales, y conoce qué clase de estrategia es capaz de usar ese rival.

-¡Escuchen, Señoras de escamas! ¡Deben detenerse ahora!

Pero nada que hicieron caso… Sólo se limitaron a lanzar un rugido ensordecedor.

No estaba seguro de qué tan probable era detener el Fortalecimiento progresivo de esas dos, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que cada segundo que pasaba eran más poderosas.

-No me queda más alternativa… ¡Ataquen, mis Señoras de Escamas Resistentes! ¡Liberen la luz de sus escamas hacia Nathaly Garfield!

La orden de ataque, sin embargo…

Creo que fue incluso peor que haber dejado que se hicieran más poderosas…

Cuando me dí cuenta, sólo había blanco a mi alrededor. No sabía si el Plano había sido destruído, no sabía si había derrotado a Nathaly. Ni siquiera se que ocurrió con mis señoras de escamas.

Sólo se que la orden de ataque fue demasiado poderosa, tanto, que no creo que ambas hayan podido controlar ese poder.

Aunque…


	6. El Ojo del Dragón y quien le reza a él

Capítulo 6: El Ojo del Dragón y quien le reza a él.

… pude notar que cuando llegamos, Nathaly estaba ilesa. De hecho, era yo quien sentía un dolor leve pero agudo en mí.

Eso quiere decir que… ¿Perdí? ¿Mi propio ataque me derrotó?

No pude controlar a mis propias Criaturas y ellas mismas me derrotaron. Es vergonzoso. Bastante vergonzoso.

-A.J quiere que vayan porque encontraron a una Planeswalker que, al igual que ustedes, está conectada con uno de los señores Dragón de Tarkir –Dijo finalmente antes de continuar caminando mientras se quitaba sus goggles –Nos vemos luego.

Primero, olvido el cántico necesario para llamar a Anafenza…

Luego, soy derrotado por mis propias invocaciones…

Ahora, Nathaly se burla indirectamente de mí. ¿Qué sigue, mi mamá adoptó un chico y se quedará en mi habitación?

Un momento, mejor no juguemos con mi suerte…

Bajé las escaleras con algo de dificultad debido al agudo dolor que sentía en esos momentos, y ahí al final de ellas estaba Ashton, quien me miraba con algo de preocupación.

-Drake, ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Nada, solo me salió el tiro por la culata –Respondí mientras seguía caminando, a lo cual él decidió seguirme.

-Pude sentir cuando cruzaron, ¿te ganó?

-A ver, como puedo… Explicarlo de una forma que no suene tan vergonzoso. Ehh, verás –comentaba dirigiéndome hacia mi Locker, en el cual metí mis libros de las clases pasadas y metía los de las que le seguían –Digamos que luchamos, sí. Sin embargo, ocurrieron dos cosas bastante estúpidas de parte mía. La primera, olvidé las palabras que necesitaba decir para invocar a Anafenza y simplemente me quedé trabado un turno, en ese mismo Nathaly tomó el suyo y me dañó seis veces de un tiro.

-¿¡Seis!? Wow, creo que ya entiendo por qué es la favorita de A.J.

-Y eso no es todo. ¿Conoces el Fortalecimiento progresivo?

-Eh… No, creo que no.

-La cosa _esa_ que le hice a los tipos de la tienda el mes pasado con las dos Señoras de escamas.

-¡Ah, sí, sí! Eso lo del ataque infinito.

-Bueno… Intenté hacer eso en una batalla real y pues, terminé destruyendo el plano porque no pude contenerlas, y… Sí, pasé una vergüenza horrible.

-En serio, ¿te mataron tus propios hechizos?

-Ya, Ashton. No es gracioso.

-¡Drake, espera!

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes qué era lo que A.J mandó a decirnos?

-Ah, sí, ella me lo acaba de contar antes de irse.

-¿Y qué era?

-Hay una nueva –Respondí dejando salir un bostezo –Dice queñmh… Tiene una especie de conexión con otro de los cinco dragones.

-Jamás entendí eso de los cinco dragones, a decir verdad.

-Kolaghan. Atarka, Drómoka, Ójutai y Sílumgar. Los señores Dragón del plano de Tarkir.

-Eso sí lo sé, pero, ¿qué los hace tan importantes?

-¿Bromeas, cierto? O sea, se llaman _Señores Dragón_ por algo, ¿no? Para resumir el cuento, son cinco dragones que tomaron el control de los Clanes de Tarkir cuando Sarkhan Vol salvó a un Dragón espíritu muy poderoso llamado Ugin de ser asesinado por otro Dragón llamado Nicol Bolas. Tras salvar a Ugin, los Dragones se rebelaron contra los Khans que eran como una especie de líderes de aquellos Clanes y tomaron el control de ellos. Lo que antes era la Frontera Témur ahora es la Estirpe de Atarka el cual, como sabes, es en el que está ambientada tu biblioteca. La Horda Mardu es ahora la Estirpe de Kolaghan, la Vía de los Jeskai ahora es la Estirpe de Ójutai _barra_ el Gran maestro, las Casas Abzan ahora son la Estirpe de Drómoka y la Tribu de los Súltai ahora es la Estirpe de Sílumgar.

-Entonces, ¿hay cuatro Dragones buenos y uno malo?

-No, no, no… Bueno, quizás. En realidad todos los Dragones son Neutrales y sólo se preocupan por la supervivencia de su Clan o de sí mismos. Por ejemplo, Atarka tiene a la gran mayoría de su clan sólo para alimentarla a ella y a sus Dragones pero no significa que no se preocupe por ellos así sea sólo un poco. Y bueno, pese a que Sílumgar y su clan usaban la Nigromancia, o en pocas palabras, magia para revivir muertos como forma de vida y en verdad es o era Cruel con su Estirpe según cuentan las historias oficiales, no era una amenaza como tal.

-Oh, ya creo que le entiendo un poco a todo éste rollo…

Unas horas más tarde, al salir de clases, nos dirigimos a la Casa de A.J en el parque Botánico. Tocamos la puerta como siempre, y cuando la abrieron, no era A.J quien nos había atendido. Se trataba ésta vez de una chica con unos rasgos medio-asiáticos, cabello en parte corto muy, nuevamente, al estilo asiático juzgando por el planchado y el peinado –y estamos hablando del estilo asiático real, no del estilo asiático que hacen ver en el mundillo del animé/manga –y un abrigo de piel color azul el cual la cubría hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-Bienvenidos, Drake Richards y Ashton Pines –Saludó la chica en un muy cortés tono de voz mientras nos hacía una leve reverencia –Mi nombre es Christine. Christine Aozora. Es un verdadero gusto conocer al Honorable de Drómoka y al Formidable de Atarka en persona.

-¿Qué cosa de Atarka? ¿Te estás refiriendo a mí? –Se señalaba Ashton algo confundido.

-¡No seas indiscreto, Ash! –Decía golpeándolo en el hombro.

-Ah, así que ya conocieron a Christine –Bajaba A.J de las escaleras con un libro en la mano dirigiéndose hacia la entrada –Pasen, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.

Siguiendo lo que nos decía A.J, pasamos y tomamos asiento los tres mientras él se preparaba algo de infusión de hierbas.

Por alguna razón, no dejaba de observar a Christine. ¡Y no me malentiendan! Lo que ocurre es que… Hay algo en ella que me intriga, algo que emana de ella y no sé qué es exactamente, pero vaya que es intrigante, y atrapante. Es una especie de poder que no hay en ninguno de nosotros, o que no había detectado antes. Jeje, es curioso que apenas justo ahora esté detectando estas cosas habiendo tenido la Chispa posiblemente desde que nací, pero supongo que aprenderé más de esto más adelante.

-¿No vendrá Pirómana? –Preguntó Christine de repente.

-¿Ya la conoces? –Le respondí.

-No en persona –Dijo cruzando sus piernas –Pero él –Ajani –Me habló mucho de ella cuando me trajo con ustedes. Él dice que es una ingeniosa inventora y además una Planeswalker muy poderosa.

-Tan poderosa que hizo que Drake se suicid-

-¡Cállate, Ashton! –Le interrumpí tapando su boca.

-Y ustedes dos son tal cual los describe el Pergamino del mañana que los antiguos Jeskai resguardaban. El Honorable de Drómoka y el Formidable de Atarka, inestables como agua y aceite pero mortales cuando están juntos, con un lazo inquebrantable pese a las diferencias de sus Estirpes.

Los antiguos Jeskai…

Así que esta chica es la elegida de Ójutai. Interesante.

-Sí, sobre eso… ¿Por qué te refieres a nosotros de esa forma? –Preguntó Ashton alzando la mano.

-Nosotros cinco somos resonados en todo Tarkir como unas especies de celebridades. Siete muchachos provenientes de un mundo sin magia con una chispa capaz de arder a todo el Plano. Algunos nos temen, otros nos respetan, pero siempre se nos reconoce como unos pródigos de donde venimos.

-Un momento, ¿cómo sabes que en Tarkir se habla de nosotros? –Dije algo intrigado mientras la observaba con más atención.

-Es debido a que ella ha caminado hacia Tarkir innumerables veces en el pasado –Respondió Goldmane sentándose junto a nosotros.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí –Me asintió con la cabeza –Antes de venir a aquí, aprendía de la sabiduría del Gran Maesro en los Santuarios de las montañas. Caminé por primera vez hacia allá cuando tenía ocho años, recién descubriendo mi poder hui en búsqueda del hogar que jamás se me fue otorgado aquí en la tierra. Cuando me di cuenta que había logrado lo imposible estaba en el pico de una montaña helada casi muriendo del frío, cuando de repente, una de las grandes Sabiacelestes me halló y me llevó con el Gran Maestro quien me dio el hogar que buscaba y el entendimiento de mi propio potencial junto con Narset, quien fue la que me dio el reconocimiento como "Christine, quien le ora al Gran Maestro".

-Eso no responde muchas preguntas… Más bien nos da más.

-Por supuesto, como pude ser tan despistada –Dijo con una leve risa –Como he viajado a Tarkir, he escuchado mucho de lo que se dice de nosotros y lo que dicen las escrituras de los antiguos Jeskai. A cada uno se nos describe como _"El Honorable de Drómoka", "El Formidable de Atarka", "El Gran Nigromante de Sílumgar",_ _"La…"_

-¡Espera justo ahí! –Interrumpió Ashton –¡A.J, tengo que contarte algo importante!

-Cuéntame, Ashton.

-Verás, anoche Drake y yo le seguimos la pista a una presencia muy poderosa, pero terminamos hallando a una niña que usaba criaturas de un color que no existe dentro del juego, eran hechizos con maná Rosa, por fort…

-Lyla… -Interrumpió A.J abriendo los ojos en su totalidad en señal de sorpresa –¿La derrotaste?

-Ehm, ¡sí! Lo hice muy bien para mi…

-Una cosa –Interrumpió nuevamente –Dime… Por casualidad no convocó a una criatura de nombre _Dragón Feérico_ , ¿o sí?

-Dragón… ¿Hablas de la _Lagartija LGBT_?

-¿Lo hizo?

-Uhm… Sí. Sí lo hizo. Pero no hizo absolutamente nada con él, es más, parece que sólo lo convocó como adorno.

A.J se levantó y tomó un muy profundo respiro mientras se dirigía a la cocina por más infusión.

-Ella no debía hacerlo –Dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida, de la cual salía humo debido al calor –No debiste permitir que esa… _Peste_ siquiera tocara el Plano.

-¿Es malo? ¡Responde por favor! –Se levantaba Ashton dirigiéndose hacia él algo alarmado.

-No sólo es malo. Las creaciones del maná feérico necesitan una existencia en la cual basarse, una existencia de la cual tomar base espiritual. En pocas palabras, ellas aunque se materialicen necesitan moldearse a través de otra existencia.

-¿Eso que significa?

-Significa que si la venciste sin matar al Dragón, ella ahora tiene una pizca de tu propia Chispa. Básicamente, alimentaste su chispa. La alimentaste con cada Chispa cercana a ustedes, porque eso es lo que hace la existencia más fuerte de todas las que el maná feérico creó.

-¿Qué es el maná feérico como tal? ¿Por qué sabes tanto de él, A.J? –Le pregunté yendo hacia la cocina, donde estaban ellos.

-El maná feérico no debería existir –Respondió el de cabello blanco –Es una abominación creada a partir de una promesa fétida hecha por el enemigo a una niña. Se aprovechó de la inocencia de un sueño joven, del sueño de Lyla. Creó el maná Rosa, o maná feérico sólo para incentivarla a servirle a su sucio propósito aun cuando ella ni siquiera estaba consciente de que lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. ¿Y cómo lo sé? Pues… No es primera vez que un aliado pelea contra ella. De hecho, Nathaly cometió el mismo error que tú. "Le venció" sin matar a una de sus creaciones, eso trajo como consecuencia que una parte de la chispa de ella fuera robada, y consecuentemente entregada a… _A él_.

-Entonces el Dragón Feérico robó nuestra chispa…

-Maldición, me siento culpable… -Decía Ashton cubriendo su boca –Maldita sea… ¡Maldita sea!

-Ash, ya –le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro –no es tu…

-¡Suéltame Richards maldita sea! –Me empujó haciéndome caer hasta golpearme en la cabeza con el mesón de la cocina –Yo… Yo no debí haber luchado contra esa… esa… ¡Puta madre, me da migraña el sólo pensar en eso! Es mi culpa, es mi culpa que…

-Ya, por favor cálmate –Ponía Christine su mano sobre la espalda de Ashton –Mira, está bien que te sientas impotente. Todos nos dejamos llevar por el dolor, la ira, las emociones fuertes, y está bien porque a fin de cuentas somos humanos. Pero esto… Esto tómalo como un mínimo error de Novato, ¿okay?

Ashton sólo guardaba silencio ante sus palabras.

-Tú no sabías de lo que ella era capaz, no sabías que el Nigromante de Sílumgar le había otorgado ese don tan perverso. Actuaste por instinto, cosa que todos harían, ¿verdad? Porque hasta yo hubiese actuado de esa forma si ella se hubiese topado conmigo.

-Bueno… Sí, creo que sí –Respondió en un tono suave y bajo.

-A todas estas –aproveché para interrumpir –Christine, ahora que mencionaste el hecho de que en Tarkir somos una especie de " _Celebridades_ ", hay muchas cosas que se me vinieron a la mente preguntarte.

-Vaya –dijo dejando escapar una risa leve –Escucho tus palabras.

-La primera… ¿Quién es exactamente el Gran nigromante? ¿Por qué se refieren así a él?

¿Cuál es el objetivo de éste ser?

-Sobre esas preguntas no leí mucho en los viejos manuscritos –Respondió ella –De él se profetizaba que no sería influenciado por el Dragón del pantano, sino que el Dragón del pantano sería influenciado por él.

-¿Quieres decir que Sílumgar fue corrompido por su magia? –Dijo A.J.

-Eso es lo que se profetiza –Siguió –decía también que el despertar de la Chispa del Planeswalker en él sería el génesis de un cambio total en él.

-Pero aún más importante… ¿Sabes quién es él?

Christine dejó un silencio algo abrumador en el aire durante unos momentos,

-Si su identidad fuera conocida, la Estirpe de Ójutai ya habría ido en su búsqueda. Sin embargo, nadie tiene una mínima pista de quien sea, o de quien se trate –Decía ella respondiéndome.

-Una vez intenté investigar de quien se trataba –Añadió A.J –Sin embargo, sólo pude hallar información sobre sus mayores esbirros: Lyla y aquel que llaman _El Trasgo_ , o Dylon. Indagué en los pasados de ambos, pero no halle nada. Como si sus pasados simplemente no existieran y solo su vida a mediano plazo sea "pública".

-Supongo que por ahora debemos limitarnos a responderle sus ataques… Si no tenemos pistas, creo es lo…

-No –Interrumpió la chica nueva –Si no tenemos pistas, no debemos quedarnos con eso. Es de mediocres rendirse sin antes intentarlo.

-Ehm, lo siento Dalai Lama, pero por si no lo has notado estamos luchando prácticamente contra un fantasma –Replicaba Ashton recostándose en la pared –Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos aliados tiene o siquiera si es un viejo o es joven. Es como intentar pegarle a una sombra.

La expresión de Christine cambió en ese momento. Ashton sí tenía bastante razón, si no sabemos qué o quién es exactamente el Gran Nigromante, no seremos capaces de estar listos al momento de encontrarnos cara a cara. Si bien mi propuesta de simplemente defendernos contra sus aliados era bastante _meh_ para ser seguida, era lo más adecuado por los momentos. Sin embargo, con el hecho de que ahora Lyla posea parte de la Chispa de los tres la única que era capaz de hacerle frente era la chica Ójutai.

-Christine, ¿puedo seguir con mis preguntas? –Le dije.

-Adelante.

-Para viajar a Tarkir… ¿Qué hiciste? Es decir, ¿hay que tener alguna especie de preparación o algo?

-Vaya que eres despistado, Drake –Dijo retomando su expresión semisonriente –Como te dije, ese viaje fue espontáneo. Pero para cruzar hacia un Plano dimensional permanente es necesario haber " _despertado_ " a la Chispa del Planeswalker en ti. Si bien la Chispa arde en todos nosotros, pero yo y Ajani hemos logrado que ella alcance un punto en la que su energía sea capaz de sobrepasar una dimensión, es decir, que no sólo se manifieste en la dimensión corpórea, sino que entre a la dimensión astral de su usuario. A esto se le conoce como " _despertar la chispa_ ". Mi viaje ocurrió porque Ójutai así lo quizo, pero para volver a la tierra tuve que aprender a cómo manipular y despertar mi propio poder, y bueno, Ajani quizás despertó su propia chispa hace años, ¿o me equivoco?

A.J. asintió.

-Otra pregunta. ¿Sabes algo con respecto a los demás planos y su conexión con la tierra? Es decir, ¿hay algún otro plano que tenga Planeswalkers terrestres a su servicio?

-Sí… De hecho creo haber escuchado algunos rumores de los Aven que en Ravnica habían proclamado a un humano terrícola como el campeón de una facción, pero no estoy segura de que facción o quien podría ser ese humano.

-¿En Ravnica dices? Hacía mucho que no oía ese nombre…

-Oh, así que conoces el Plano de Ravnica.

-No mucho, a decir verdad. Mamá era una jugadora de Rol hace años cuando aún era niño, y fue por ella que llegué a interesarme en todo este asunto. Recuerdo que ella ayudó a armarme mi baraja basada en la Estirpe de Drómoka porque sus colores –Verde y Blanco –eran los mismos colores que la Cónclave Selesnya, una de las facciones de Ravnica en la cual estaba ambientada su baraja por allá en el 2005 cuando tenía cuatro años.

En ese momento, un ruido como de un siseo extraño interrumpió nuestra conversación. A.J volteó casi inmediatamente hacia la mesa de la sala donde estaba un radio, el cual estaba parpadeando una luz roja y de donde, de hecho, provenía aquél ruido. Él se fue inmediatamente hacia ese radio y presionó uno de los botones del mismo.

-Nathaly, adelante.

 _(A partir de este punto, y por el resto del capítulo en sí, la narradora pasa a ser Nathaly)_

-¡A.J! –Exclamé teniendo al fondo ruidos de tormentas y ventarrones que a duras penas permitían que escuchara mi propia voz.

-Infórmame, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

-Estaba siguiéndole la pista al Trasgo y a Lyla, y cuando los hallé descubrí a una persona con el mismo patrón de Chispa que Drake y Ashton, pero cuando me percaté ellos me habían arrastrado a un Duelo de Caminantes.

-¿Luchas contra ellos? ¿Sabes si está aliado con el Nigromante?

-No, ellos luchan entre sí –Respondí intentando alejarme un poco más de modo a que los ruidos no impidieran que pudiesen escucharme con claridad –De hecho, hay un pequeño inconveniente con él…

-¡Arcángel fantástico, te imploro extingas su cólera en nombre de nuestro señor! –Ordenaba Lyla a su criatura señalando al cielo, donde se hallaba el otro Planeswalker a bordo de un Dragón.

-¿Inconveniente? –Preguntó de nuevo Goldmane –¿Qué clase de inconveniente?

-Por lo visto, y muy a nuestro favor él no está aliado con ellos, sin embargo él… Él me impresiona, ha logrado algo que hasta ahora es casi imposible e incluso fascinante de ver.

-Nathaly no estamos para dilemas, dime que ocurre con él.

-¡No! ¡Mi Arcángel! –Exclamaba la pequeña usuario de maná Fantástico con una voz llorosa.

-Él… Bueno él… -Tragué en seco –Él no sólo pudo invocarla… Sino que pudo controlar completamente a Kólaghan.

-¿Cómo? –Alzó su tono de voz levemente el Alariano mostrando una sorpresa –Controlar a un Dragón anciano es complicado rayando lo imposible, ¿cómo es que él pudo hacerlo?

-¡A él, Trasgos reptantes! –Exclamó Trasgo ordenando a sus dos zombis atacar al otro chico.

-¡Dyl, Dyl! ¡Que le arranquen las alas a Kólaghan! –Le seguía Lyla.

-Yo… No lo sé… No lo sé y no estoy segura de que tan bueno o que tan malo sea el hecho de que pueda controlar a una criatura como Kólaghan… Pero desde que la llamó a éste Plano, sólo ha causado una horrible tempestad.

-Qué bien, que bien… Mataste a mis Trasgos con la misma táctica de cuando mataste al Arcángel de Lyla. Sigue matándolos –Dijo Trasgo materializando con dos de sus manás negros a otros dos Trasgos reptantes –Kólaghan morirá lentamente con cada infección que le den los Trasgos al morir.

-Serás terco. ¿Jamás aprendiste de todas las veces que hemos luchado, Trasgo? Ah, por supuesto, ¡lo había olvidado, jajajaja! –Reía el jinete del Dragón mientras la señora Kólaghan observaba a sus dos rivales con una expresión temible y esperable de un dragón mientras ésta gruñía a medida que se acercaba al suelo –Kólaghan ha mejorado ahora que decidí acabar con tus juegos infantiles. Ella ahora detesta el culto hacia los muertos, ¿sabes? Si hay algo que enoja a Kólaghan es que use el nombre de los muertos para algo más que contarles cuentos a los niños.

Kólaghan rugió. El rugido de la dragona además de aturdirme y formar ventiscas feroces en todo el plano temporal trajo consigo sonidos de relámpagos, pero no cualquier tipo de relámpagos; éstos eran peores, más ruidosos. Era la _Furia de la tormenta_.

Me coloqué mis Goggles para observar con ellos las estadísticas de Kólaghan. Ella es una dragona con 6/4 en números de fuerza y resistencia, aunque actualmente contaba con 4/2 en números totales debido a los Trasgos reptantes que habían muerto a manos de su Planeswalker. Las lecturas no eran irregulares muy para mi sorpresa, aunque había mensajes extraños que aparecían en la lente cuando miraba a Kólaghan, mensajes que los Goggles no podían decifrar. Otra cosa que me sorprendió era una de las habilidades de Kólaghan –Tratándose como un elemento del juego –que posiblemente, era la que estaba manifestándose.

-¡Nath! –Dijo Drake desde el comunicador.

-Adelante –Respondí.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir en la batalla? Se oye horroroso desde éste lado.

-Por lo –poco –que pude prestar atención, este sujeto logró deshacerse de los Trasgos reptantes con un instantáneo, luego Dylon volvió a llamar a otros dos Trasgos reptantes de su mano y Kólaghan comenzó a rugir.

Drake guardó silencio un rato.

-Okay, eh… ¿Sabes qué clase de Kólaghan es la que controla?

-Kólaghan, señora Dragón. Coste convertido de 6, 6/4 de estadísticas –Respondí.

-¿Sabes cuántas vidas tenía cada uno? –Me preguntó, a lo cual volteé a observar las runas que simbolizaban las vidas de cada uno mientras mis Goggles los contaban.

-El chico tiene sólo 2, los otros tienen las 20 completas –Respondí.

-Creo que tú y yo sabemos qué es lo que acaban de cometer.

-Suicidio –Respondí crudamente.

Los rayos se hacían más intensos y Kólaghan parecía estar arremetiendo contra ellos. Juzgando por los gritos de dolor de Lyla y Dylon, ella los estaba devorando. No quería voltear.

-¡NO, DETENTE! ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO MORIR AÚN! –Gritaba llorando Lyla.

-¡MARCUS, AHHHHH! ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAMPOSO! ¡ÉSTA NO ES LA KÓLAGHAN QUE ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A VER! –Decía lo mismo Trasgo, oyendo como los huesos de éste crujían en la mandíbula de la Dragona.

-Drake, muchachos…

-Nathaly, ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Nathaly! –Decía A.J.

-Se los acaba de comer, A.J… Kólaghan devoró a Trasgo y a Lyla.

-¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendido el Planeswalker de Alara.

-Usó su habilidad de que… Cuando un oponente lanza un hechizo con el mismo nombre de una carta en su cementerio… Ese jugador pierde 10 vidas… O al menos eso decían mis Goggles.

-Nathaly, eso no era Magic the Gathering. Eso era un Duelo de Caminantes.

-¡Lo sé! –Le grité aún sorprendida por el shock de dicha escena –Pero… No hallo como explicarlo sin que suene real… Eran nuestros enemigos, sí, pero…

-Nath, cálmate –Pronunció la voz de Drake desde el otro lado.

-Ese chico… Marcus, creo que es su nombre… Él dijo que Kólaghan detestaba el culto hacia los muertos y luego… Luego hizo que se los comiera.

-Si ellos aún tenían 20 vidas y Dylon llamó a dos Trasgos reptantes, era de esperarse que perdieran por el poder de Kólaghan.

-¡En el sentido metafórico, Drake! ¡No esperaba que murieran en serio!

En ese momento, la comunicación se cortó. Seguido a ello, sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro.


	7. Aliada

Capítulo 7: Aliada.

Nathaly trancó la comunicación de repente. Me puse ansioso en seguida, no sabía que le había ocurrido o si estaba bien en el Plano dimensional. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo más en el que mi miedo crecía en silencio, la desesperación invadía mis entrañas.

¿Quién era el tal Marcus?

¿Por qué domina a Kólaghan?

¿Por qué los señores Dragón en especial son difíciles de controlar con respecto a las demás criaturas legendarias?

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Y por sobre todas las cosas… ¿Por qué Kólaghan devoró a Dylon y a Lyla? Es decir, su habilidad los mataría, es cierto… ¿Pero por qué los mató literalmente si se supone que el daño físico de un Duelo de Caminantes es momentáneo?

Eso quiere decir que…

-¡Drake! –Interrumpió mis pensamientos Ashton, mientras me agitaba –Hey Drake, ¿Estás bien?

-Ah… Sí, sí… No te preocupes –Respondí volviendo a mí.

-Algo le ocurrió a Nathaly –A.J se dirigió rápidamente hacia un estante y sacó de ahí un libro el cual leía con rapidez –Debo encontrar la manera de buscar…

\- Na anoíxei tin pórta gia ti gi pou tha me ta pódia –Pronunció Christine cerrando los ojos con las manos juntas. Tras pronunciar eso, se llenó con un halo azul que iluminó gran parte de la habitación por un período de tiempo, y tras desaparecer, sólo se mostraba a Christine con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunté.

-Fue Magia de Ójutai. Para resumírselos y que todos entendamos, usé el hechizo de "Anticipar" para intentar ver al Plano en donde estaba Nathaly. Ella está bien, en teoría.

-¿Viste al muchacho? –Le preguntó Goldmane.

-Sí –Afirmó con la cabeza –Ese muchacho es Marcus Finnegan, el Estruendo de Kólaghan. Y el segundo humano terrestre que pudo viajar de la Tierra hacia Tarkir.

-¿Ya lo conocías de antes? –Seguí.

-Corrían los rumores de que otro terrestre estaba en el territorio de los antiguos Mardu, el Gran Maestro nos envió a mí y a la Sabiaceleste prístina a intentar establecer contacto con él y unirlo a nuestras líneas, pero cuando llegamos hasta allá la señora Kólaghan junto con otros de sus Dragones sirvientes nos corrieron. Al parecer era su protegido.

-¿Fue hace cuánto?

-Unos dos años terrestres, más o menos –Respondió caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas? –Le preguntó Ashton yéndose a alcanzarla. Pero la monje de Ójutai simplemente se quedó en silencio dándonos la espalda a todos.

-Que me vaya a la puerta no significa que me esté yendo –Retomó su palabra aún sin darnos la cara.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunté.

-Marcus no es malo, más tampoco es bueno. Está escrito que el Estruendo de Kólaghan querrá ser quien traiga la paz definitiva a Tarkir, aún si eso implica acabar con las otras Estirpes en su camino.

-Pero Nathaly no posee conexión alguna con las Estirpes de Tarkir, ¿no significa entonces que está libre de peligro?

Ella me negó con la cabeza nuevamente y se volteó a verme.

-Los aliados de una Estirpe también son enemigos de las otras Estirpes. Por muy injusto que parezca, es así como es todo en esta batalla. Ahora que los principales sirvientes del Gran Nigromante de Sílumgar no existen más, debemos esperar lo inesperado.

-Ella tiene razón –Continuó A.J –Hasta ahora, el Gran nigromante no ha simbolizado un peligro para las demás personas fuera de los Planeswalkers. Ahora que lo vemos desde ese punto de vista, con sus aliados fuera de juego es muy probable que ahora él decida tomar todo por su propia mano.

 _(En este punto de la historia, volvemos a ver todo desde el punto de vista de Nathaly en el Plano temporal)_

-Hola hola, Garfield –Saludaba la voz de Marcus detrás de mí.

-Qué… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Respondí algo nerviosa, aún atontada por lo que había visto previamente –Cómo es que tú… ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-¿Tienes miedo, cierto? –Me preguntó con una voz simulando inocencia, a lo cual simplemente callé –No te preocupes, ya todo acabó. No voy a provocar que Kólaghan te devore, es más, no hay ninguna necesidad de borrarte del mapa como para que Kólaghan tenga en cuenta tomarte como bocadillo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Lo primero, que mejores tu Biblioteca –Dijo quitándomela mientras me hallaba desprevenida –Mira eso, ¡qué horror! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener cuatro Planeswalkers Chandra en un deck? Sólo deja a la _Aurora de la Rebeldía_ , desecha las demás Chandras.

-¡Dame eso! –Le grité quitándole de nuevo mi biblioteca.

-Bah, como gustes. Lo segundo que necesito de ti es… Que le digas a Goldmane y a tus amiguitos de la guardería que se aparten de mi camino. Yo seré aquel que asesine al Nigromante y no me va a temblar la mano para eliminarlos a todos ustedes si interfieren.

-Si tu objetivo es eliminarlo, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros? –Le contesté.

-No gracias –Contestó de mala gana –La única ayuda que necesito es la de Kólaghan y sus Dragones, no tengo planeado aliarme con ningún otro Planeswalker más que yo mismo. ¡Oh! Por poco lo olvidaba, con Lyla muerta y sus cartas Rosa reducidas a cenizas la chispa de todos ustedes queda libre del otro sujeto. De nada.

Marcus se dio la vuelta y desapareció del Plano sin mediar más palabras.

Simplemente no puedo describir lo brutal que es su estilo de combate, o al menos el estilo con el que combatió a Lyla y Trasgo –Y que sinceramente, agradezco que los demás no hayan presenciado –demostraba un odio inmenso hacia ellos, como si su deber fuera eliminarlos a toda costa.

¿Es él en serio una especie de "anti-aliado"?

Le tengo algo de miedo.

 _(Culmina la narración de Nathaly.)_

Al día siguiente en la escuela, notaba a Nathaly bastante distante. Eso además de distraída, y más alejada de lo habitual. Cada vez que intentaba hablarle, ella se encerraba en el aula de computación –Ya que, por alguna razón, posee una llave propia de dicha aula –O peor aún, simplemente ignoraba.

Por otro lado, ayer ni siquiera fue a casa de A.J tras volver a este Plano. Estuvimos bastante preocupados de que él le hubiese hecho algo, sin embargo Christine dijo haberla visualizado yéndose a casa, cosa que nos alivió bastante aunque por un lado temimos de… Bueno, lo que acabo de decir.

Pasadas las 10:00 a.m. estábamos en hora de receso. Ashton y yo nos quedamos en el salón como acostumbrábamos para hablar sobre cosas sin importancia, o temas que surgieran en el momento.

-Así que ayer tomé una ducha al llegar y entonces mamá me llamó a ver un nuevo celular que se había comprado y pidió que se lo configurara y… Hey Drake, ¿estás escuchando?

-¿Uhm? –Volteé a verlo, dejando notar mi despiste de aquel momento.

-¿No escuchaste nada? –Dijo él poniendo cara de póker.

-Sinceramente no –Respondí –Estaba pensando en lo de ayer.

-Oh, cierto. Dime, ¿Nath te ha hablado el día de hoy?

Negué con mi cabeza –De hecho dudo mucho que haya venido a clases. No entró a Biología, y tampoco la vi en la entrada… ¿Deberíamos buscarla?

 _(Punto de vista de Nathaly. En algún lugar de la escuela)_

Debo mejorar mi biblioteca.

Sólo así la próxima vez que él y yo crucemos caminos, podré retarlo. Lo retaré a un Duelo de Caminantes y limpiaré el suelo con él, y con el miedo que me indujo.

¿Pero, como mejorarla?

¡Ahhh! No estoy segura de cómo hacerlo, supongo que debería… ¿Adaptarlo al formato Standard? Eso significaría que no debería usar cartas de sets previos al 2016…

¿Pero qué estoy hablando? Esto _no es_ un juego de cartas, es real. Es magia real. Estos son hechizos reales. Mis poderes son reales. Soy una Planeswalker.

Pero aun así, necesito mejores hechizos para lanzar…

-Colócale el _Hacha del Relámpago_ –Decía una voz femenina que no había oído antes –Cuatro de ellas.

-Hacha del Relámpago… -Murmuré buscando dicho hechizo en mi carpeta de folios para, tal y como se me había recomendado. Todo sin levantar a ver quién me lo decía.

-Si usas muchos Instantáneos de coste bajo para dañar, usa el encantamiento de _Domeñar la tormenta_ para repetir el proceso. _Doma del Relámpago_ funciona perfectamente con la Energía que te da el artefacto de la _Torre de Dinavoltaje_ –Continuaba la chica –Por cierto, ¿sabías que mis padres tenían una así en casa?

-De que rayos estás habl… ¡Oh santísimo! –Levanté mi mirada para ver a la cara de quien me hablaba finalmente. Cuando lo hice, solté mis cartas de repente de la impresión.

No podía creer lo que veía, y eso que he visto muchísimas cosas. Agarré la carta de _Chandra, Aurora de la Rebeldía_ y tal cual un niño, la comparé con la chica.

Su aspecto.

Su cabello.

Sus pecas.

-Tú… ¡Tú eres Chandra Nalaar! –Exclamé.

-Sep, ese mismo es mi nombre –Respondió haciendo un símbolo de amor y paz con sus dedos.

-Es… Es increíble, ¡tú eres… Yo soy!

-¿Mi más grande fan? –Sonrió notando en mi bolso los Pirovisores–Eso pude notarlo, pequeña Pirómana. Hiciste una copia excelente de mis lentes.

-De hecho, les llamo _Pirovisores de AEther_ –Le corregí.

-Seh, seh, seh. Pirovisores, eso –Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí en este plano? ¿Acaso te llamó Ajani?

-Nope, Jace me envió aquí –Respondió ayudándome a acomodar mi biblioteca de hechizos –El hombre gatito y yo no somos _tan_ cercanos como para que me sacara de mi zona de confort para tutorear a una novicia. Por cierto, ¿has planeado cortarte el cabello? Porque te juro que en serio te parecerías a mí si te lo cortas… Y ganas un poquito de estatura.

-¿Jace Beleren? –Le desvié el tema –¿Cómo es que Jace Beleren me conoce?

-Ah, sí. Jace caminó hacia acá hace unos días para hablar con Ajani sobre esta cosa del malvado chico-Liliana y Ajani le comentó que eras algo así como su secuaz estrella. Cuando volvió a reunirse con nosotros en Amonkhet me pidió venir a tutorearte para ser una mejor Piromante, aún fuera de lo que ustedes llaman "Duelos de Caminantes" o lo que sea.

-Me… ¿Me enseñarás Piromancia? –Le pregunté. Cosa que de ser cierta, me encantaría, me emocionaría.

-¿Pretendes toda tu vida limitarte a usar Magia de Transmutación? –Respondió ella recostando su cabeza a la pared –Es decir, ¿Qué harías si algún día estás en un apuro y no tienes tu biblioteca o algo que transmutar para defenderte? Además, tu Chispa del Planeswalker es portadora del maná rojo, enseñarte a lanzar fuego sería más fácil que matar a un Eldrazi.

Chandra Nalaar está hablándome.

No es una Invocación, ni soy yo transformada en ella.

Es Chandra Nalaar, de carne y hueso.

Y esa misma Chandra Nalaar va a enseñarme Piromancia.

En verdad, si es una broma o una trampa del Nigromante, juro que me disparo.

-Eso me recuerda –Continué –¿Cómo es que sabes construir una Biblioteca de MTG?

-En realidad no es que sepa mucho sobre el tema, sabes –Respondió –Jace me mostró cómo es que ustedes los Planeswalkers de este plano usan este… "Juego" para conectarse directamente con Dominia y usar su Magia, cosa que en verdad se me hizo bastante extraña pero bueno, ustedes los de la Tierra tienen esa fama de ser algo _inusuales_ con respecto al multiverso. Aunque wow, ¿En verdad esas cartas permiten a cualquiera usar Magia de cualquier color?

-Teóricamente –Respondí levantándome.

-¿Y puedo transformarme en cualquier otro Planeswalker con ellas? –Siguió.

-Así como yo me transformo en ti –Afirmé.

-Entonces, ¿Me puedo transformar en Ajani usando una de ellas? ¡Déjame intentarlo!

-Eh… No tengo ninguna carta de Planeswalker de Ajani.

-¿Y de Liliana?

-No.

-¿Nissa?

-Menos.

-¿Y qué hay de Gideon, eh? ¿O de Jace, o del viejo Tezzeret? ¡Vamos, déjame intentarlo!

-Lo harás cuando consiga alguna carta de otro Planeswalker, te lo prometo –Dije finalmente. ¿Chandra siempre es así de infantil?

 _(Nuevamente, desde el punto de vista de Drake. Unas horas más tarde)_

¿Alguna vez mencioné lo aburridas que son las clases de química?

Ya en verdad no sé cuántas veces me he quedado dormido mientras el profesor explica una y otra vez cómo calcular el pOh de una solución cuya masa molar es blah blah blah.

Lo peor de esto es que es justamente al último módulo de clases, cuando todos estamos cansados y con ganas de salir corriendo a nuestras casas.

Literalmente me estaba durmiendo. Los ojos me pesaban y me costaba muchísimo trabajo mantenerlos abiertos.

¿Está de más pedir un milagro para salir de aquí?

Bueno, creo que en verdad no está de más. Deus-Ex Machina en camino.

-¡Drake Richards y Ashton Pines! –Entraba la coordinadora al salón con unos papeles entre sus manos, probablemente los evangelios divinos ya que parece ser enviada por… Un momento, esto es malo.

-¿'ñora? –Se levantaba Ashton de su pupitre con algo de baba en su rostro.

-Ashton, maldita sea… –Murmuré tras soltar un suspiro de vergüenza.

-Se solicita que ambos vayan a la enfermer… A la dirección –Titubeó la profesora señalándonos la salida del salón.

 _Extraño._

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que hicimos? –Decía Ash aún con pereza.

-Se les dirá cuando lleguemos a la dirección –Reafirmó ella dirigiéndose a nuestros puestos, cosa que nos hizo inmediatamente dirigirnos hacia la puerta para salir entre murmureos y risas de nuestros compañeros.

En efecto, un Deus Ex Machina bastante inusual. No habíamos hecho nada fuera de lo establecido en las normativas de la escuela, tampoco habíamos entrado al baño de chicas por error –nuevamente –ni nos habíamos dormido en los vestidores de Educación física como el año pasado. Sólo nos tocaba esperar a que la profesora nos dijera para qué exactamente nos llamó a los dos, bueno no es como si fuera algo nuevo que nos llamaran, pero esta vez en serio estábamos libres de culpa.

¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué algo más extraño no iba a ocurrir? En verdad, sí iba a hacerlo. La profesora no nos guio hacia la dirección sino hasta la salida de la escuela; cosa que hizo acelerar el corazón de Ashton al juzgar por su mirada.

-¡P-Profe! ¿N-No nos está echando, n-no es así? –Tartamudeaba Ashton sudando frío.

-Bah, por supuesto que no –Dijo entre risas quitándose lo que al parecer era una peluca, cosa que después dejó ver su corta y carmesí cabellera lisa.

-¿Dónde la he visto antes? –Pensaba observando extrañado a la mujer. Mientras echaba cabeza a ver de dónde rayos se me hacía familiar, Nathaly bajó de un árbol de donde se escondía.

-Buen trabajo de actuación, Chandra –Rio Nathaly _chocando las cinco_ con la otra chica

-¿Chandra? –Replicó Ashton observando a la peliroja con algo de extrañez –¿Acaso usaste un hechizo para sacarnos de ahí?

-Nope –Negó Chandra –Nada de magia, sólo soy yo.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! –Dijo Ashton abriendo los ojos como si le hubiesen puesto el billete de un millón de dólares frente a él.

-Ash, ten en cuenta lo que ocurre y quiénes somos y que de hecho no es raro que– ¡Maldita sea soy tu fan, eres mi Gatewatch favorita aunque jamás se lo dije a Nath! –Dije emocionado de igual forma estrechando su mano.

Nathaly gruñó -¿Podrías por favor dejar a Chandra en paz? Pareces un pervertido.

-Déjalo, al parecer soy toda una celebridad por estos lados –Respondió la piromante con una sonrisa de _"oh vamos, no es nada malo"_

-Ehem, a todas estas –Le dijo Ashton –¿A qué debemos tu presencia?

-Oh, sí –Dijo tomando (¿o retomando?) la seriedad mientras cerraba los ojos para hacer desaparecer su disfraz en un halo de fuego para revelar luego una vestimenta un tanto típica de este Plano compuesta por una blusa color rojo amapola y un pantalón de licra algo holgado de color negro –Verán, Jace Beleren me ha enviado no sólo como soporte a ustedes, sino como una mentora tanto de Nathaly como de ustedes para hacerlos encender su Chispa.

-¿Hacerla encender? –Interrumpió Ashton.

-Sí –Contestó Nathaly –Como portadores de la chispa tenemos acceso a su poder, sí, más sin embargo aún no tenemos acceso completo a dicho poder. Cuando "encendemos" nuestra chispa, la misma nos otorga la habilidad del _Planeswalk_ para hacernos caminar hacia otros planos ya existentes.

 _("Planeswalk" es literalmente "Caminar por planos")_

-Eso, además de darles el talento que ella ha reservado para ustedes –Le siguió Chandra –A todas estas, ¿ya tienen una idea de cuál podría ser?

Muy buena pregunta, de hecho…

¿Qué clase de habilidad tiene reservada la Chispa del Planeswalker para nosotros?

-Un momento –interrumpió Ashton –Si al encender la chispa obtenemos el Planeswalk, ¿cómo es que podemos transportarnos a ese plano "temporal"?

-Eso, mi querido amigo, es un misterio –Le respondió Nalaar mientras caminaba hacia más lejos de la escuela –Pero eso lo podemos conversar mientras nos vamos a ver al que ahora se hace llamar A.J Goldmane.


End file.
